Ultimate Friend!
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything! {YAY I REACHED 10,000 words I feel so happy YAY ME!}
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

**Chapter 1: Ultimate Sacrifice!**

-Ben's POV-

"Yep a boring day in Bellwood!" Ben says for the 23 time annoying his partner Rook Blonko who had finaly got used to the fact of Ben's phrases.. sometimes!  
"Boring is good?" Rook asks almost running a red light in his PROTO-truck!  
"No!" Ben says as screams fill the air.  
"Looks like the 'boring' day, got not boring!" Rook says with a slight smile on his blue fuzzy face.  
"Yep.. they are playing my song!" Ben says fist bumping as Rook sticks his head out the PROTO-truck.  
"Strange.. I hear no music!" Rook says bringing his head back into the truck.  
"Just drive!" Ben groans covering his face with his hands not noticing the slight smile on his partner's face.

-Meanwhile-

"Got the stuff?" a gruff voice asks a man holding a bag.  
"Yeah.. but why a bank boss?" the man asks looking around the bank.  
"Beacuse you nimrod.. Bank's got money that I need!" the gruff voice says face palming at his idiotic henchman.  
"Oh.. got it boss!" the man says with a stupid grin on his masked face!  
"Just.. Van.. go!" the gruff voice says with a hint of anger in his voice.

...

...

...

"Anyone call for a hero?" a voice comes from behind the gruff voice, standing on rubble was the teen superhero Ben Tennyson and a fuzzy blue cat thing known as Rook Blonko!  
"Great..." the gruff voice says cracking his knuckles.  
"Ben?" Rook says with worry in his voice.  
"I've got it.. just make sure there is not anyone trapped!" Ben says pulling up the sleeve on his hoodie to get to the upgraded Omnitrix with the evolution function unlocked again

'Thank's Azmuth' Ben thinks to himself waiting to see if the guy before him is as stupid as he looks!  
"Ben Tennyson!" the gruff voice says bending his entire hand back.  
"That's not normal!" Ben says.  
"Yeah that's true!" the gruff voice says as two extra arms appear from under his cloak.  
"Great.. a Tetramand!" Ben groans activating the Omnitrix dial.  
"Yeah.. an old friend!" the gruff voice says as his cloak that covered him falls to the ground to show a overweight Tetramand dressed in old plumers armor.  
"Oh..." Ben says lost for his name.  
"Great... I did all this so I can get forgotten.. It's Gorvan!" Gorvan says folding his arms.  
"Right!" Ben says slamming down on the Omnitrix face plate and in a flash of green light the DNA of Ben Tennyson is changed to an alien that looks like a walking oven.  
"NRG!" the alien says proudly.

_-Alien Bio, NRG: NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat! Without his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile and gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. He can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power at a price.. His radioctive energy must be contanded at all times for the safety of others!-_

"I was going for Rath.. but this will do!" NRG says charging at Gorvan!  
'Perfect!' Gorvan thinks to himself pulling out a Null Void gun from behind him without Ben knowing.  
"Your going back to prison!" NRG says readying his armored fist.  
"I think not!" Gorvan says pulling the trigger on the Null Void gun which he has aimed at Ben.  
"You think that'll stop me!" NRG says firing a beam of radiocative energy at the gun causing it to short out closing the portal to the Null Void.  
"NO!" Gorvan shouts punching NRG's face guard which results in Gorvan breaking his knuckles.  
"Gorvan.. Prison!" NRG says punching Gorvan in the gut winding him.. and bringing a fist down to Gorvan's head knocking him to the ground of the bank out cold.  
"That was too easy!" NRG says with a smirk under his face guard as a cold gust of wind catches his attention  
"Maybe not!" NRG says turning to see a portal towards a town.  
"O...kay.. that is not normal!" NRG says as the winds pick up stronger then before.  
"Great.. I might have just indangered Bellwood!" NRG groans slapping his grill plate with his armored hand.  
"Ben.. Come in Ben!" Rook's voice comes over the radio that is in the Omnitrix.  
"Hey partner.. I got our perp.. it was Gorvan.. he's out cold.. but I may have just indangered Bellwood.. maybe the whole world!" NRG says.  
"Oh!" Rook says.  
"I know.. I have an idea.. If I enter the portal as NRG ultimate form I may be able to close it from the inside!" NRG says.  
"If you do that.." Rook says.  
"I know partner.. but it's me or Bellwood.. and you know Bellwood comes first! Tell my parents I love them, tell Grandpa Max I'm sorry... just make sure they know my sacrifice was not in vain.. can you do that for me Rook?" NRG asks.  
"I will!" Rook says cutting off the connection.  
"This is going to hurt!" NRG sighs putting his armored hand over the Omnitrix dial, in one fuild motion NRG slams down on the dial attivating the evolution function, the heavy oven suit starts to crack and fall to the ground as a figure glowing pure red steps from the wreck of his suit!

"ULTIMATE NRG!" the new figure shouts.

_-Alien Bio, Ultimate NRG: This form has evolved beond the point of the need for his suit to keep the radioactive energy under control. With this new form NRG can now warp matter around him creating a mini nuclear explosion to power his other attacks.. NRG has now got 3 energy orbs floating around him keeping others around him safe from the radioactive energy!-_

"Well.. I hope this works!" Ultimate NRG says diving head first into the portal, he floats at the start of the portal to the town.. and the portal to Bellwood.. Ultimate NRG charges up his energy into one massive blast!  
"FOR BELLWOOD!" Ultimate NRG shouts exploding inside the portal.. It closes quickly.  
"I...I..." is all Ultimate NRG says before blacking out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 2: Hello?  
**

A girl that looks a lot like a hodge-podge of diffrent parts is seen hunched over a clock with fangs (Don't ask) by the way her body is sat it looks like the girl had fallen asleep working on another of her 'Projects'.. the muffled sound of an alarm goes off somewhere under the pile of clothing on her floor!

"Huh?" the girl asks waking with drool dropping from her mouth.  
'Great!" the girl thinks wiping off the drool making sure she does not short out like last time.

The girl looks around her room and spots the mirror; her white streaked hair sits standing on end. Her eyes show the signs of another night working on her 'Projects'!

'Yep.. just another day as Frankie!' the girl says smiling at her reflection.. Yep the girl is no ordinary girl, she is Frankie Stein grandaughter of the great Victor 'Sparky' Stein. An Inventor just like him... well sometimes!

"Well Frankie what's today going to bring?" Frankie asks her reflection.  
"Nothing?" Fankie asks her reflection.  
'The ghouls are right... to much time on projects!' Frankie thinks with a stifled yawn.

The sound of whistling catches Frankie's attention!

'Sounds like.. falling!' Frankie thinks as her house shakes.  
"Or just my dad!" Frankie says sighing.  
'Yep normal day as Frankie!' Frankie thinks to herself getting dressed

-Time skip-

Frankie is seen eatting some purple goop (Don't ask) which her mother has placed on the table with a note.. it read; Dear Sparkplug (Frankie), Your father and I have went off on another honeymoon.. Since your almost 18 we think you can handle yourself.. Love and Kisses!  
'So not my parents!' Frankie thinks wondering back to that whistling sound.. her better judgement battling over her need to check what it was... her need to check won over.. So after Frankie had eat her purple goop she rushed outside!

-Outside the Stein house-

Frankie looked down at the massive hole in the middle of the street.  
"Ok.. maybe not so normal!" Frankie says to herself looking deeper into the hole as a shadowy figure moves.  
"Hello?" Frankie asks the figure who vanishes in a flash of green light!

-Ben's POV (A couple of hourse before Impact)-

The figure of Ben Tennyson is seen falling through the sky still out cold but thanks to the fail-safe function of the Omnitrix it has scrolled through the Alien DNA data it has and has started to change the DNA of an unconscious Ben... His body shrinks and gets fatter, his skin changes to yellow!

-_Alien Bio, The Worst: The Worst is a yellow, fat, and somewhat "plump" blob-like alien who wears a pair of green underwear with white stripes on it. He has elephant-like feet with three toes and bear-like hands with three claws. He also has wart-like bumps on his forehead and both arms. The Worst is indestructible but can still feel pain!-_

Closer and closer the ground gets to the unconscious alien, the wind whistles through the fat folds on the aliens belly untill the Impact.. The ground is no more as the alien crashed straight through the road and maybe even the pavement, the sound of the Omnitrix timing out is what finaly wakes Ben!

'Ow!' Ben thinks to himself as he stands wobbly.  
"Hello?" comes a female voice from behind Ben, but being Ben he has already slammed his hand on the Omnitrix to activate the DNA change once again.. Gone is his human form now he is a ghost!

_-Alien Bio, Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over it. This skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil!-_

The new form phases through the ground leaving behind the confused girl.. and a confused Ben... He survived but he's not in Bellwood anymore!

"Were am I?" Ghostfreak asks himself as he appears on a rooftop far away from the Impact site!

-End-

BOOM Cliffhanger... You'll just have to wait Ben!

Ben: Why?

Beacuse I am the writer!

Ben: I'm going hero!

No your not -the Omnitrix has appeared on my wrist-

Ben: No fair!

Deal with it! Anyway Read &amp; Review (I know you want to)


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 3: Off to school!  
**

Frankie was confused.. who was the figure and how did he just vanish.. Frankie felt something or someone waving her hand in front of Frankie's face bringing her out of her deep think!

"Ghoul you have been like that for a while now, what's wrong?" a woman version of the Werewolf asks waving her hand in front of Frankie's face.  
"Just thinking.. Sorry Clawdeen!" Frinkie says.  
"It's ok!" Clawdeen Wolf daughter of the Werewolf says turning back to wait for the bus!  
"_Gawahhh!_" a zombie says waving her hand and running towards the ghouls.  
"Hey yourself Ghoulia!" Clawdeen says.  
"Late up?" Frankie asks.  
_"Uwanh!"_ Ghoulia says shruging her shoulders.  
"You slept in... Ghoulfriend you need an alarm clock!" Clawdeen says.  
_"Hugghu?" _Ghoulia asks pointing towards Frankie.  
"She's thinking!" Clawdeen says getting a nod from the zombie teen.  
"What up Ghouls?" a perky vampire teen asks appearing beside Ghoulia!  
"Well Frankie is thinking, Ghoulia slept in and me.. I'm just bored waiting for this bus!" Clawdeen says as a car pulls up driven by a gorgon wearing shades.  
"Hello Deuce!" the vampire teen says.  
"Hey Draculaura!" Deuce Gorgon says.  
"Cleo here yet?" Deuce adds asking.  
"Knowing Cleo she'll make an entrance!" Clawdeen says turning her head to see dog creatures carring a woman wrapped in bandages!  
"Look on me and weep!" the woman wrapped in bandages says.  
"Cleo.. your man is here!" Deuce says waving up to the woman wrapped in bandages.  
"DEUCIE!" Cleo de Nile says jumping from the dog creatures and into her Boofriend's (boyfriend) arms!  
"Your ride!" Deuce says placing Cleo onto the ground.  
"I was hoping to catch up the ghouls.." Cleo says.  
"Always a good friend Cleo!" Deuce says kissing Cleo on her cheek.  
"I would like a ride home though!" Cleo says with a evil smile on her face.  
"Uhhhh..." Deuce says rubbing the back of his neck with worry.  
"Don't try and get out of it!" Cleo says.  
"Ok!" Deuce says getting back into his car and driving off towards the school. (Had to add Deuce)

"Ok spill!" Cleo says looking at Frankie.  
"What?" Frankie asks.  
"Who's the guy your crushing on!" Cleo says making the group of friends look at Frankie.  
"I'm not!" Frankie says.  
"And I'm not a De Nile.. Spill!" Cleo says.  
"Nothing to spill.. cause It's nothing!" Frankie says.  
"Mmhmm!" Clawdeen says.  
"Look.. something crashed into the street then vanished into a green light!" Frankie says as the bus pulls up.  
"Finally!" Frankie says running into the buss followed by her friends.  
'This is not over!' Cleo thinks to herself sitting next to a blond werewolf. The bus drives off towards the ghoul's school!

-Meanwhile-

'O..kay!' Ben thinks to himself as he just watched the girls(?) go to school.  
'World full of monsters.. bet the people of Anur Transyl would love this place!' Ben thinks to himself laying back onto the hard roof.  
'Maybe I should go back to school!' Ben thinks looking at his Omnitrix.  
"Code Tennyson 10!" Ben says towards the Omnitrix.  
**"DNA Lock activated, request alien form to activate lock!"** the Omnitrix says in it's robotic voice.  
'Hmm' Ben thinks as the words of Azmuth comes back to him of a newer function of the Omnitrix.  
"Omnitrix activate Protocal 10.1!" Ben says hoping this would work.  
**"DNA function unlocked.. Now able to change during DNA Lock, also Ultimate Form unlocked!"** the Omnitrix says making Ben feel good about that.. he hopes.  
"Good.. Omnitrix DNA lock me as.. Frankenstrike!" Ben says.  
**"DNA confirmed; Transylian!"** the Omnitrix says activating the change from Ben to a Transylian!

_-Alien Bio, Frankenstrike: He has a _muscular body and a human nose, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end, sideburns, and two tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wears black pants with lines on them, with a triangle dash in the middle, that glow green. He has stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: halfway from his glove). He has brown gloves with his fingers showing!-

"This is good!" Frankenstrike says looking down at the pavement.  
"Now let's see if it will allow me to change!" Fankenstrike says brining his hand up to the Omnitrix and slapping the dial activating another form.. gone is Frankenstrike now stands a blue alien wrapped in a cloak!  
"Big Chill!" the now form says in a creepy whisper.

_-Alien Bio, Big Chill: Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded cloak, giving him the appearance of a phantom!-_

"It works!" Big Chill says gliding down to the pavement!  
"This could be intresting!" Big Chill adds changing form into a new alien that looks like a Velociraptor!  
"XLR8!" the now alien says darting off leaving behind a cloud of dust!

_-Alien Bio, XLR8: XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes!-_

-END-

Ben your off to Monster school!

Ben: Great... can I have my Omnitrix back?

No!

Please R&amp;R I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 4: New Student  
**

"Ghoul has got it bad!" Clawdeen says looking over at Frankie who has been looking out the bus window since the bus moved.  
"_Guwahhh!"_ Ghoulia says.  
"Your right Ghoulia.. She does need help and I think we are the ghouls that can help with that." Clawdeen says getting a nod from Cleo.  
"Frankie said she was not crushing on anyone." Draculaura says leaning over from her seat.  
"I don't belive that." Cleo says tapping her finger on her chin, the bus stops picking up a female version of the Yeti who sits next to Cleo.  
"Hey Abbey!" the ghouls says at the same time.. all but Frankie and Ghoulia!  
"Abby slept in again." Abbey Bominable daughter of the Yeti says.  
_"Ghuwa!" _Ghoulia says agreeing with Abbey!  
"You too?" Abbey asks.  
"Ghoulfriend needs an alarm clock." Clawdeen says.  
"Abbey is worried for Frankie.. She has not said hello." Abbey says.  
"Ghoul has got a crush!" Clawdeen says.  
"Abbey did not know.. Who is the lucky spook?" Abbey asks.  
"We don't know." Draculaura says.  
"We will find out though." Cleo says as the bus pulls up to the final stop: Monster High!  
'Thank you" Frankie thinks to herself glad to get off the bus to do some research on that figure.

-Meanwhile-

Ben still as XLR8 has dashed into a bush after following the bus.

'So this is the school for monsters?' Ben/XLR8 thinks to himself changing back into Frankenstrike so to not scare the monsters.  
'Well Monster High.. You ready for Ben Tennyson!' Ben/Frankenstrike says walking towards the entrance to the school, on his way there he see's the girl/ghouls all in a huddle.  
"OH MY RA!" one of the girl ghouls that lookes like a female version of the Mummy screams as she spots Ben/Frankenstrike.  
"What's up ghoulfriend!" one of the other ghouls says that looks a lot like the Werewolf just a girl version.  
"Look!" the female mummy says pointing at me.  
"Oh.. wow!" the girl Werewolf says.  
'Great.. I've already got people hating me.' Ben says shaking his head and turning away.  
"WAIT!" a girl screams appearing before me.  
"Guh!" Frankenstrike says holding his chest.  
"Sorry.. did I scare you?" the girl that looked like the daugher of Dracula says.  
"Just a bit!" Frankenstrike says.  
"Great going Draculaura!" the female Werewolf says.  
"Sorry." Draculaura says.  
"It's ok.. name's Frankenstrike!" Frankenstrike says.  
"I'm Clawdeen!" Clawdeen the girl werewolf says.  
"Cleo de Nile!" the girl mummy says.  
_"Guhnwa!"_ a girl zombie says.  
"That's Ghoulia!" Clawdeen says.  
'A zombie.. hmmm wonder why the Omnitrix did not translate for me.' Ben/Frankenstrike thinks as a girl that looked a lot like the Yeti walks up next to Clawdeen.  
"Abbey Bominable!" the female yeti says pointing towards herself.  
"Thank's a lot ghouls.. leaving me by myself..." a girls voice says from behind Frankenstrike.  
"Sorry Frankie.. just meeting the new guy." Cleo says pointing towards the hulking form of Frankenstrike as he turns to see a female version of him.  
'Oh wow.' Frankie thinks to herself trying to control her blushing.  
'Got you Frankie' Cleo thinks rubbing her hands together.  
"Hey.. Names Frankenstrike!" Frankenstrike says as a basketball hits him in the head.  
"That was me!" a blond minotaur male says picking up the ball.  
"Manny!" Cleo says annoyed by the fact Manny Taur just hit a new student.  
"It's cool!" Frankenstrike says looking at the ball in Manny's hands.  
"You play casketball?" Manny asks.  
"Yeah!" Frankenstrike says hoping its something like basketball!  
"Cool!" Manny says throwing the ball into Frankenstrike's hands.  
"We could use another guy!" Manny adds pointing towards the court.  
'Ok it is basketball' Ben thinks with a smile on his face.  
"You in?" Manny asks as the bell rings.  
"Guess not!" Manny says taking the ball back from Frankenstrike.  
"Well that was fun!" Frankenstrike says.  
"See you girls later." Frankenstrike adds darting off to go knows where.  
"Got you ghoulfriend" Cleo says into Frankie's ear.  
"I don't know him.. but he is cute." Frankie says letting the blush onto her face.  
"Ok whatever you say ghoulfriend." Clawdeen says as the group of girls walk to the first class.

-END-

Another Chapter bites the dust.. Had to add Manny cause Ben will play casketball! Also an old foe from Ben's universe will make an apperance.. can the ghouls deal with it.. or will Ben have to step in? Who knows.. well I do! But that is for NEXT time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 5: Calling out to the stars  
**

-Bellwood-

"Hello this is Rook Blonko Plumber badge #009 calling out to any Plumbers that have seen Ben!" Rook says trying not to cry.  
"Son it's been a day.. Ben will be fine!" a man in a red Hawaiian shirt says placing his hands on the Revonnahgander's shoulder.  
"Magister Tennyson!" Rook says jumping from the console and into a salute.  
"Son you really need to sleep!" Max Tennyson says noticing the matted fur of the Revonnahgander.  
"I am fine Magister.. I should have stopped Ben.. or gone with him!" Rook says slamming his fist into the control console.  
"I know but Ben is Ben." Max says.  
"Magister Tennyson Will Harangue is here." A plumber that looked like a rodent says.  
"Thanks Jerry!" Max says looking down at the rodentoid alien who darts off not before saluting.  
"Get some sleep Rook." Max says walking to meet Will Harangue a fate worse then any alien invasion.

-The theme music for Harangue Nation plays as it opens onto two figures sitting around a table-

"Will Harangue here with Max Tennyson grandpa to the menace known as Ben 10!" Will Harangue an alien squid thing with three eyes on his forhead and cue cards in his slimy tentacles.  
"I'm glad you took time out of your busy schedule to meet with me to talk about your grandson." Will Harangue adds.  
"I am here to show you footage of Ben saving not just Bellwood but maybe the world." Max says shocking Will.  
"Well I am glad to accept your footage for next time." Will says fixing his tie.  
"Tough because it's playing right now." Max says turning the screen on behind him, it shows a Tetramand pulling out a Null Void gun.  
"All this shows ladies and gentlemen is that Ben has brought more and more of these freaks to earth!" Will says smirking as the footage shows Ben zapping the gun as NRG and knocking out the Tetramand.  
"More proof of Ben 10's actions, he hurt that poor creature." Will says with a full blown smile as the footage shows a portal opening to a world and starting to create a vortex pulling rubble and Ben/NRG closer, in a flash of green light NRG changes to a newer form and diving head first into the portal. The footage cuts off for a second and the portal is no more.  
"Well Mr Harangue anything to say?" Max asks.  
"It proves nothing." Will says folding his arms.  
"How about the radio call." Max says with a grin on his face as the call comes on the screen.

"Ben.. Come in Ben!" Rook's voice says from the call.  
"Hey partner.. I got our perp.. it was Gorvan.. he's out cold.. but I may have just indangered Bellwood.. maybe the whole world!" NRG says.  
"Oh!" Rook says.  
"I know.. I have an idea.. If I enter the portal as NRG ultimate form I may be able to close it from the inside!" NRG says.  
"If you do that.." Rook says.  
"I know partner.. but it's me or Bellwood.. and you know Bellwood comes first! Tell my parents I love them, tell Grandpa Max I'm sorry... just make sure they know my sacrifice was not in vain.. can you do that for me Rook?" NRG asks.  
"I will!" Rook says cutting off the call!

"What do you have to say now?" Max asks a flustred Will.  
"Cut off the feed!" Will screams as the show cuts off to those that were watching it at home and around the universe!

-END-

HEHEHEHE Will Harangue is screwed! This chapter was just a look back at Bellwood and what Rook was doing when Ben saved Bellwood!


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 6: Secrets out  
**

"Well Mr Strike was it.. I am glad to accept a new student to Monster High.. One question?" a womans head asks reading from the note in her body's hands.  
"Shoot!" Frankenstrike says.  
"Why no shirt?" the womans head asks.  
"Oh that.. I tend to use more electricity that usualy ends up burning the shirt from my body, I did have a shirt but due to the fact of waking up late and living on my own.. Don't ask.. I had to run here.. Luckly I live close!" Frankenstrike says.  
"Very well Mr Strike I will allow you to go topless for today.. Just pack a second shirt next time!" the head says as the body picks it up and puts it on the shoulders.  
"Can I ask a question?" Frankenstrike asks.  
"Sure!" the woman says.  
"What is your name?" Frankenstrike asks.  
"Oh Headmistress Bloodgood!" Bloodgood says holding out a peice of paper in her hands.  
"Just wanted to clear that up." Frankenstrike says taking the paper from Bloodgood's hands.  
"That is your schedule keep to it!" Bloodgood says heading to the door and opening it.  
"I will." Frankenstrike says leaving the office of Bloodgood.

'Ok that was freaky.. but cool' Ben thinks to himself looking down at the note!  
'First class; Mad Science with Mr Hackington.. ok where is that?' Ben thinks to himself almost walking into a pair of cat women.  
"Excuse you!" both of the cat women says at the same time with a hiss.  
'Ok..' Ben thinks with worry.  
'Need to stay away from them!' Ben adds mentaly walking into a guy with pale skin.  
"Oh sorry!" Frankenstrike says noticing the guy he walked into is a vampire.  
"Great another Franken Freak!" the vampire guy says annoyed.  
"I'm lost." Frankenstrike says.  
"Yeah lost in the head!" the vampire guy says.  
"I'm looking for Mr Hackington's class." Frankenstrike says.  
"Look I don't care how big you are, your just another Franken Freak!" the vampire guys says.  
"Yeah.. but at least I'm not a vampire poser with to much gel in his hair!" Frankenstrike says waiting to see if the guy was stupid to attack.  
"Your asking for it!" the vampire says raising his fist to attack.  
'Got you!' Ben thinks with a smile on his face.  
"Learn your place!" the vampire guy says throwing his fist into Frankenstrike's face the vampire not noticing Frankenstrike's hand over the Omnitrix, in a flash of green light a new figure stood were Frankenstrike was wrapped in bandages.  
"Snare Oh!" the new figure says shocking the vampire guy.

_-Alein Bio, Snare Oh: Snare Oh is the DNA of Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos, Snare Oh is a giant mummy alien! The DNA was scanned from a foe from his younger years and was used by accident once with out Ben knowing how to control Snare Oh-_

"Were did the freak go to?" the vampire guy says as a fist collides with his jaw.  
"Deal with this freak." Snare Oh says mophing his fist into a hammer and slamming it into the vampire guy.  
"Fine!" the vampire teen says slashing at Snare Oh's bandages which passes through them resulting in a confused attacker.  
"My turn." Snare Oh says tying up the vampire guy and hanging him from the ceiling.  
"Hey let me down!" the vampire guy says struggling to free himself.  
"Those bandages will stay around you untill I say so!" Snare Oh says vanishing into the cracks of the wall and changing back to Frankenstrike.  
"That was fun!" Frankenstrike groans.  
'I should have asked for a map.' Ben thinks as the bell rings signaling the end of first class.  
"I missed it!" Frankenstrike groans looking down at his schedule. Next on the schedule was gym with Igor.  
'Lets hope I can find it this time!' Ben thinks darting off in a random direction.

-Time skip (Just random classes.. but it's now LUNCH)

The bell rings for the sound of all monsters love 'LUNCH' Frankie and Clawdeen were by themselfs because of the other ghoul's setting off a massive explosion in Mad Science!

"Ghoul you need to ask him!" Clawdeen says nudging Frankie from a daydream of Frankenstrike.  
"What if he says no!" Frankie says sighing into her hands.  
"Who says no?" Frankenstrike asks appearing behind Frankie making her jump in th air in fright.  
"Frankenstrike what do you think of Frankie?" Clawdeen asks making the boy blush.  
"I-I think she's cool!" Frankenstrike says as two cat girls run into him screaming 'HELP'  
"They are playing my song... Execuse me ladies." Frankenstrike says running the way the cat girls came from.  
"Is he mad?" Clawdeen asks.  
"I don't know.. but we need to help him!" Frankie says running after Frankenstrike followed by Clawdeen. 

The ghouls follow Frankenstrike as he stands in front of a raging Orc/Giant.

"You really need a breath mint!" Frankenstrike says as the Orc leans down to Frankenstrike's level.  
"Two personal space." Frankenstrike says slamming his fist into the jaw of the Orc sending it onto it's butt.  
'Wow' Frankie thinks with a red blush on her cheeks.  
"You know I don't like the fact you scared the cat girls.. someone should teach you a lesson!" Frankenstrike says slamming his hand into his chest.. a flash of green blinds the ghouls but as the light fades standing were Frankenstrike was is an orange tiger.  
"RATH!" the new creature shouts.

-Alien Bio, Rath: Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. Rath wears a luchador outfit that has green and black color scheme. He also wears black boots, black gloves, and a luchador mask-

"Listen here Orc creature when you harm cat girls Rath gets mad and right now RATH IS MAD!" Rath says screaming the last part as he jumps up onto the Orc's arm clawing into the flesh of the arm.  
"Your going down tiny!" Rath adds wrapping his legs around the Orc's arm taking it down to the ground in one swift move.  
"STAY DOW OR GET ANOTHER BUTT WOPPIN FROM RATH!" Rath screams as the thing on his chest beeps.  
**"Omnitrix DNA lock disengaged due to many transformations!"** The Omnitrix says in it's machine voice.  
"Listen here Omnitrix.. Rath is sick of you not working the way you are supposed to!" Rath says as a red light blinds the ghouls.  
"Great!" the new voice says as the light dies down, standing in Rath's place was a normie.  
'Oh my...' Frankie and Clawdeen thinks at the same time.  
"Now what am I going to do?" the new figure says slapping himself as the Omnitrix glows.  
**"Charge done.. DNA lock still disengaged.. Will not work untill fixed by Azmuth!" **The Omnitrix on the normie's wrist says.  
"Now what am I going to do?" the normie asks himself sitting on a peice of rubble.  
"Great going Ben!" the normie says slapping himself on the forehead.  
'Ben... cute!" Frankie thinks.  
"Well I guess I better tell the ghouls.. I'll miss Frankie!" Ben adds activating the Omnitrix changing into a form recognised by the ghouls watching it is Frankenstrike.

-END-

Secrets out.. So is Ben's crush on Frankie.. but will she want a Normie boyfriend? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 7: Ghoulfriends find out  
**

"Girls can we talk?" Frankenstrike asks talking to Cleo, Draculaura, Ghoulia and Abbey.  
"Would you not like to wait till Frankie and Clawdeen are here?" Cleo asks.  
"No.. they'll know soon.." Frankenstrike says sighing into his huge hands.  
"Well?" Cleo asks foliding her arms.  
"Promise to not freak out?" Frankenstrike asks placing his hand over his chest covering the Omnitrix.  
"Ghoulfriends!" Clawdeen screams out running into the group.  
"What's wrong Clawdeen?" Draculaura asks.  
"Frankie.." Clawdeen says simply taking heavy breath's.  
"What's wrong?" Frankenstrike says.  
"A group of Troll's have her!" Clawdeen says fainting into Cleo's arms.  
"Girls.. I have to help her." Frankenstrike says running the way Clawdeen came from.  
'Boy has it bad!' Cleo thinks to herself leaining Clawdeen onto the grass.  
"Ghoul's we need to help him!" Draculaura says following after Frankenstrike.  
"Wait for Abbey!" Abbey says following Draculaura.  
_"Guwha!" _Ghoulia says following the girl ghouls.  
"Wait for me!" Cleo says following right at the back leaving behind Clawdeen for the nurse to find.  
'All as planned!' Clawdeen thinks sitting up with a smile on her face.

=Flashback=

"Clawdeen we need to keep this a secret." Frankie says far away from a sulking Ben/Frankenstrike.  
"Or.. nah!" Clawdeen says.  
"You've got an idea?" Frankie asks.  
"Yeah.. know those Troll's that hate us?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Yeah.. oh I get it.. Get them to 'attack' me get Ben to save me as Frankenstrike or that cat thing.. After the 'fight' the thing on his wrist reveals his truth in front of the ghoulfriends!" Frankie says shocking Clawdeen.  
"Yeah.. but how?" Clawdeen asks.  
"I'm smart.. simple!" Frankie says darting off to 'anger' the Troll's.  
"Ghoul has it bad!" Clawdeen says with a small grin on her face.

=Flashback end=

"Got you girly!" one of the Troll's holding a wooden club in his pudgy fist.  
"Oh no." Frankie says in her best acting voice.  
"Step away from the girl!" Frankenstrike says standing before the Troll's.  
"He'd make good soup!" on of the other Troll's holding a pot his his hands says.  
"Yeah not before I make soup out of you!" Frankenstrike says as the ghoulfriend's; Cleo, Ghoulia, Abbey &amp; Draculaura watch behind a bush.  
'Boy is stupid or really brave' Abbey thinks as the group of Troll's laugh at Frankenstrike.  
"You make soup out of us?" the Troll holding the club says.  
"Yeah.. ME!" Frankenstrike says slamming his hand into his chest, a bright flash of green light blinds the ghouls watching behind the bush.. standing were Frankenstrike was is a dinosaur.  
"You Troll's get ready for a huge beat down from HUMUNGOUSAUR!" the new creature says screaming the last part as it charges into the Troll's hoping Frankie did not see the change.

_-Alien Bio, Humungousaur: Humungousaur is a dinosaur from the planet Terradino. Humungousaur's strengh is unbound due to the abilty of size alteration! The Evolved DNA of Vaxasaurian is stronger, faster and equipped with Missile Hands in the knuckles-_

"Just because you change does not meen your stronger then us!" the Troll's says at the same time charging at the being known as Humungousaur who dodges with ease.  
"Stand still!" the Troll with the club says swinging it at Humungousaur who catches it in his hand.  
"My turn!" Humungousaur says snapping the club in his hand and sending a punch into the Troll's face who falls to the ground out cold.  
"Brother!" the other Troll screams throwing a fist into Humungousaur's face which gets caught by Humungousaur's hand.  
"What are you?" the Troll asks.  
"I am HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Humungousaur says kneeing the Troll in the gut and bringing a closed fist down onto the back of it's head.  
"That was easy." Humungousaur says as the sound of beeping fills his ears.  
"NO!" Humungousaur screams as a flash of red light blinds the ghouls watching.. standing in Humungousaur's place was a normie dressed in a green hoodie.  
"Great!" the new figure says looking at Frankie.  
"He saved Frankie." Cleo whispers to the other ghouls watching.  
"Don't speak so soon." Draculaura says with worry in her voice.  
"Frankie?" the normie asks kneeling down to her.  
"You saved me.." Frankie says hugging her knee's.  
"Yeah.. sorry I'm not what you thought.. I just..." the normie says sitting with his legs crossed.  
"You saved me!" Frankie says quite loud.  
"Yeah..." the Normie says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Ben..." Frankie says softly.  
"How did you know my name?" the normie called Ben says.  
"The Orc..." Frankie says simply.  
"Oh... you saw that." Ben says laughing softly.  
"How could I not... and..." Frankie says tilting her head over to the ghouls watching.  
"Oh..." Ben says turning his head to see the faces of the girls watching with shock, worry and awe!  
"Better leave.." Ben says slamming his hands onto the Omnitrix creating another flash of green light leaving in Ben's place a Velociraptor thing.  
"XLR8!" the new form says leaving behind a cloud of dust and 5 confused Ghoul's!

-END-

Now all the Ghoul's know... but what will happen.. Wait untill next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 8: Albedo returns  
**

-Bellwood-

Vilgax, Malware are seen hunched over a table with a sleeping form of a 10 year old version of Ben Tennyson laying on it.

"You sure this will work Vilgax?" Malware an evil mutated Galvanic Mechamorph says to a squid like alien who has moved over to a consol.  
"Quite sure and even if it does not work.. we will be rid of Tennyson DNA for good!" Vilgax an intergalactic alien planet conqueror says activating the portal machine, in a flash of purple light the sleeping form of a 10 year old version of Ben was gone from the ship and on his way to a diffrenet universe.  
'Good luck Albedo.' Malware thinks to himself beaming away from Vilgax's ship and back to earth.

-Monster High Universe-

"A normie?" Cleo asks for the 6th time after Ben left them all in a cloud of dust.  
"Kind of... he changed so he could have shapeshifting abilties." Draculaura says.  
_"Hunwh!" _Ghoulia says poiting to her watch.  
"Your right.. he did have a strange watch." Cloe says.  
"Abbey thinks we should thank the normie!" Abbey says.  
"I agree with you ghoulfriend." Draculaura says getting a nod from Ghoulia.  
"What about you Cleo?" Draculaura asks.  
"I guess he's not all that bad." Cleo says folding her arms.  
"Well?" Draculaura says/asks pointing to Frankie.  
"OK! Yes I like him, a lot actually." Frankie says with a small blush on her face.  
"Good.. then we have no problems." Cleo says as a strange flash of purple light catches her attention.  
"Ghouls.. what was that?" Cleo adds asking as a 10 year old normie stumbles from the bushes.  
"Who is that?" Draculaura asks as the 10 normie looks up with an evil smirk on his face.  
"I don't know but he's not friendly!" Frankie says as the normie slams his hand down onto his watch in a flash of red light the normie was gone and standing in his place was a creature with Four Arms.

**[Albedo alien bio, Four Arms: Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles]**

"Now this is more like it." the new creature says looking at the shocked ghoul girls.  
'He can change like Ben.' Frankie think as the new creature charges at the girl ghouls only to be blocked by blocks morphed into a wall.  
"No!" the new creature says  
"Oh yeah." the blocks creature says morphing back into a gorilla shape

_-Alien Bio, Bloxx: Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue-_

"BEN TENNYSON!" the Four armed creature shouts.  
"Don't need to shout.. and in this form call me Bloxx." Bloxx says creating a hammer out of his fists and slamming it into the four armed creatures gut.  
"You girls ok?" Bloxx asks as they all nod.  
"Good.. now to deal with Albedo." Bloxx says turning to the Four armed creature known as Albedo.  
"Vilgax sent me here to finish you off!" Albedo says.  
"You can try.. but you'll fail like always." Bloxx says changing his fists into cannons.  
"Not this time." Albedo says changing into a new form; a ghost like creature.

**[Albedo alien bio, Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over it. This skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil, unlike Ben's version Albedo's Ghostfreak carries a sythe]**

"Another rip off?" Bloxx asks.  
"Good idea." Albedo ask the ghost creature says pulling his outer layer of skin off thos show his boney body.  
"Gross!" Bloxx says firing his cannon at the ghost creature which passes right through.  
"You can't harm me." Albedo says slashing at Bloxx with the sythe.  
"I know.. but maybe Atomix can!" Bloxx says slamming his hand on the Omnitrix changing into a new form; a hulking mass of green energy.  
"ATOMIX!" the new creature shouts proudly.

_-Alien Bio, Atomix: Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance! He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move-_

"Aha an alien that I got first time." Atomix says.  
'Alien?' the ghouls think at the same time.  
"Ladies sheild your eyes." Atomix says moving his hands around.  
"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! FUSION CUISINE!" Atomix shouts creating a huge glow of green light.  
"The light.. it burns." Albedo says phasing into the ground to get away from the light.  
"He got away." Atomix says folding his arms over his chest as the beeping sound fills the ghouls ears, a flash of red light blinds them and standing before them was their hero.. Ben!  
"Boy.." Cleo says.  
"I know.. look girls I'm sorry.. I guess I have some explaining to do?" Ben asks rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah!" the girl ghouls say at the same time.

-END-


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 9: More Questions (Chapter re-wrote because you thought it was rushed and I agree)  
**

Ben looked to the girl ghouls wondering when the questions will happen, Ben sighed and and looked towards Frankie the monster that stole his heart talking to Clawdeen, Cleo, Draculaura, Ghoulia &amp; Abbey

"So.. what is your name?" Cleo asks turning to the normie with fire in her eyes.  
"Benjamin Tennyson.. but I prefere to be called Ben!" Ben says looking at Cleo who folds her arms over her chest.  
"Your a Normie?" Draculaura asks.  
"Sort of.. I can change shape as you seen by using this." Ben says pointing towards the Omnitrix on his left wrist.  
"You use a machine to change?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Yeah it's called the Omnitrix." Ben says covering the Omnitrix with the sleeve of the green hoodie he wears.  
"Ok big question!" Cleo says looking more calm then when the questions started.  
"Shoot." Ben says.  
"What are aliens?" the girl ghouls say at the same time all but Ghouila who nods knowing that's what she wanted to ask.  
"I guess you could call me an alien since I'm not from this world." Ben says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"What?" Cleo asks.  
"Yeah.. I guess so because I come from another universe were you are alien race's!" Ben says pointing to Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Cleo with a small smile on his face.  
"Prove it!" Cleo says folding her arms over her chest once again.  
"Sure." Ben says pulling back the sleeve of his hoodie and slamming his hand on the Omnitrix. In a flash of green light stands a new form, a hulking mass of fur.

_-Alien Bio, Blitzwolfer: Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a werewolf. He has grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is green!-_

"Blitzwolfer!" the new creature says crouching down to his hands and knees.  
"Your a werewolf?" Cleo asks confused.  
"Loboan!" Blitzwolfer says correcting Cleo.  
"An alien werewolf.. cool!" Clawdeen says shocked.  
"Yeah now for Cleo." Blitzwolfer says cracking his neck and slamming his furry paw onto the Omnitrix once again, in another flash of green light standing in Blitzwolfer's place is a creature wrapped in bandages.

_-Alien Bio, Snare Oh: Snare Oh is a Thep Khufan: an alien mummy from the planet Anur Khufos. Snare Oh used to be called Benmummy in his younger years!-_

"Snare Oh!" the mummy alien says folding his arms over his chest.  
"Your me?" Cleo says shocked by the sight of the mummy creature before her.  
"I am.. told you there was an alien race that looks like you!" Snare Oh says.  
"What about me?" Draculaura asks.  
"I forgot.. Hold on!" Snare Oh says slamming his bandaged hand into the Omnitrix. In a final flash of light standing was a vampire creature.  
"WHAMPIRE!" the vampire alien shouts proudly.

_-Alien Bio, Whampire: Whampire is a vampire-like alien with greenish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit! Whampire wears black gloves with green fingers that possess sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. Whampire's head is rather large and features green eyes.-_

"Shocked young one?" Whampire asks Draculaura who nods.  
"Don't be Whampire is a Vladat the last of his kind!" Whampire says looking at Draculaura.  
"How'd you get his DNA then?" Draculaura asks.  
"From his home world when he was brought back by a mad man!" Whampire says slamming his hand on the Omnitrix, in a flash of red light standing back before the ghoulfriends was Ben.  
"So anything else?" Ben asks getting a group head shake from the girls.  
"Well I better go speak to Bloodgood!" Ben says slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix, in a blinding flash of green standing before the ghouls was a new form that looks like a cat.  
"Fasttrack!" the cat alien says leaving the ghoulfriends in a dust cloud.

_-Alien Bio, Fasttrack: Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs!-_

-END-


	10. Chapter 10

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 10: A war or freedom  
**

Fasttrack zoomed past the students with a heavy heart for he knew as soon as his secret was out all the monsters would be after his hide, Fasttrack zipped towards his target; Bloodgood's Office.

-Bloodgood's Office-

'Frankenstrike.. who are you?' Bloodgood thinks to herself as rapid knocks come on her door.  
"Enter!" Bloodgood says as the office door opens in a blur of blue fur, standing before Bloodgood was Fasttrack.  
"Who are you?" Bloodgood asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh right.." Fasttrack says slamming his hand onto the Omnitrix in a flash of green light standing before Bloodgood was Frankenstrike.  
"H-How?" Bloodgood asks confused as Frankenstrike sits on the chair not before closing the door.  
"Mr Strike answer my question." Bloodgood says.  
"That is not my name." Frankenstrike says softly, Frankenstrike looks down at his hands resting on his lap.  
"Ok.. what is your name?" Bloodgood asks.  
"Benjamin K Tennyson." Ben still in Frankenstrike's form says looking up at Bloodgood's confused face.  
"That sounds like.. a Norime's name." Bloodgood says with a chuckle.  
"That's because it is.." Ben says sighing slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix, in a flash of red light sitting before Bloodgood was a Normie with a green hoodie on.  
"Y-Your a Normie?" Bloodgood says as her right eye twitches.  
"Look I'm sorry for lying to you and the whole school." Ben says standing up Bloodgood sinks back into her chair.  
"I'm not from this world.. not even from this universe." Ben adds shocking Bloodgood once again, her head falls from her body and lands on her desk still with her right eye twitching.  
"I don't know why you hate Normie's but I'm not like them." Ben says looking out the window.  
"Very well." Bloodgood's head says simply turning to look at the Normie.  
"You don't trust me.. I don't blame you what ever the Normie's did to you I sware I'd never do that.. I've seen weirder stuff then what is at this school, this place is beautiful!" Ben says with a small smile on his face.  
"Never in my years have I heard a Normie says that Benjamin K Tennyson.. You are a mystery." Bloodgood's head says with a small smile.  
"It's true.. Well I bet you want to kick me out.. I would not blame you.. I'll promise to not speak of this place and I'll keep Monster High safe untill my dying breath." Ben says walking out the office.  
'Who are you Benjamin?' Bloodgood thinks to herself her office door closes softly and in a flash of gold light standing before Bloodgood was another Normie dressed in a lab coat with a strange gauntlet on one of his arms.  
"Ah.. hello!" the Normie says taking the seat Ben left.  
"I see I can't trust the Normie." Bloodgood says with a whisper.  
"Young Benjamin? You can trust him." the Normie says shocking Bloodgood.  
"Who are you?" Bloodgod asks as her body picks her head up and places it back on her shoulders.  
"Good question.. In this world no one but in young Benjamin's I am known as Professor Paradox." Paradox says with a smile.  
"Well Professor Paradox you seem to know the normie Benjamin.. how do you know him?" Bloodgood asks looking at the normie in the labcoat.  
"I know young Benjamin for I control time.. don't ask how, just know that I am an ally a friend to Ben." Paradox says.  
"Very well.. but can I know something?" Bloodgood asks.  
"I see no harm." Paradox says.  
"Benjamin said 'I've seen weirder stuff then what is at this school, this place is beautiful' and 'I'll promise to not speak of this place and I'll keep Monster High safe untill my dying breath' is this true?" Bloodgood asks.  
"Ben is a hero in his world he has saved his universe from forces you have never seen or heard of, when Ben said he'd keep this place safe. He'll keep Monster High safe and will also help end the war in this universe." Paradox says.  
"What war?" Bloodgood asks.  
"The war between Normie's and Monster's for I see a future for a student.. a Frankie Stein, a future with no fear of Normie's she goes to school a normie school and the only way this future is to be is if Ben stays here.. He'll save Monster High, this world and your future." Paradox says.  
"Benjamin?" Bloodgood asks.  
"Your worried that I am telling a lie.. why don't I show you." Paradox says waving his hand over Bloodgood and himself in a flash of gold light they were gone from the office and standing before a war zone between Monster's and Normie's. The Normie's were lead by a figure covered in shadows and the Monster's were lead by Bloodgood.  
"Attack!" Future Bloodgood shouts leading the Monster's into battle, in a flash of red light all the Monster's were taken down by a hulking creature.  
"This will be your future.. a foe from Ben's past will lead the Normie's to battle and will win." Paradox says.  
"Who is this foe?" Bloodgood asks.  
"Albedo." Paradox says pointing towards the bloody body of Ben being held above the hulking creature as a trophy.  
"He killed Benjamin and my students?" Bloodgood asks.  
"No Ben was killed before Albedo had his chance.. You Bloodgood killed Ben." Paradox says.  
"Why?" Bloodgood asks.  
"You feared him as you fear all Normie's." Paradox says waving his hands over the image it changes to a green figure holding Frankie in his arms.  
"What is this?" Bloodgood asks.  
"The future Monster's will have if Ben helps." Paradox says with a smile.  
"Monster's out in the Normie world?" Bloodgood asks.  
"Yes. Your world and the Normie's in one." Paradox says waving his hand over the image the time walker and the monster returns to the office.  
"I-I still don't trust you." Bloodgood says.  
"I know but you have no choice." Paradox says taking out his pocket watch.  
"I must leave Ben must not know I was here.. His place is set for this world now if I remove him now a worse future will come to be." Paradox says vanishing in a gold flash.  
'Our world and the Normie's as one.. or war?' Bloodgood thinks to herself looking out the window.

-END-


	11. Chapter 11

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 11: Helping the Ghouls  
**

Ben sighed for the 15 time today since he woke up on the roof of the Monster High castle in a house he built using Diamondhead.

'I'm dead.. so dead!' Ben sighs mentaly placing his green hoodie over his face.  
"HELP!" a girls voice screams bringing Ben from his Self-pity.  
'If you time out in front of the ghouls I'll kill you.' Ben thinks looking at the Omnitrix; Ben brings up the dial and in a flash of green light standing in Ben's place was a red manta ray.  
"Jetray." the new form says taking off from the roof off the castle and down to the ground.

_-Alien Bio, Jetray: Jetray is a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes. Jetray has yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water!-_

"HELP ME!" a steam-punk girl says trapped under a steel beam in the classroom where she had been trapped.  
"Robecca calm down." a girl covered in ivy says trying to lift the beam again.  
"Calm down? You try and be calm with a steel beam on you." Robecca Steam a steam powered robot girl says.  
"I'll try and lift it with my plants again." the girl covered in ivy says throwing seeds under the beam, the fast acting seeds grow into small tree's and try to push up the beam but no luck.  
"Venus stop.. It's no use." Robecca says.  
"No I can do it." Venus McFlytrap daughter of a plant monster says trying to not cry over the state of her trapped friend.  
"Can I help?" Jetray asks shocking the two girl ghouls.  
"You.. How can you help?" Venus asks.  
"I'll show you." Jetray says slamming his hand onto the Omnitrix, in a flash of green light standing in Jetray's place was a green frog-like creature.  
"Upchuck." the new form says.

_-Alien Bio, Upchuck: Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail!-_

"We need someone with strengh not a short frog thing." Venus says waving her hand at Upchuck.  
"You'll be suprised what I can do." Upchuck says sticking his tongue onto the steel beam lifting it with ease.  
"I stand corrected.." Venus says watching Upchuck eat the steel beam in one gulp.  
"That was gross." Robecca says.  
"Upchuck is like that." Upchuck says as his belly groans.  
"Excuse me ladies." Upchuck adds darting out the class room spitting up the energy ball straight up into the air, in a flash of red light standing in Upchuck's place was Ben who was smiling at the sight of the exploding energy ball not noticing the girls he helped were watching.  
'A Normie?' Robecca and Venus think at the same time looking at each other.

-Time Skip-

Ben is seen walking on the roof of Monster High muttering to himself as below him Frankie watches with a worried look on her face.

'Ben..' Frankie thinks placing her hand over her chest with a small blush on her face.  
"Ghoul you have it BAD." Clawdeen says.  
"I know." Frankie says lowering herself into a ball hugging her knees.  
"He'll never go out with a monster.." Frankie says softly sighing into her knees.  
'I would not think that.' Clawdeen thinks with an evil grin on her face.

-END-

Next update will be soon and a couple more just before Christmas; think I'll do 15+ chapters as a Christmas gift to you my fans, then at Christmas I'm off the clock!


	12. Chapter 12

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 12: Secrets for Friend and Foe alike  
**

"Pass it here Frankenstrike!" Manny Taur says dressed in the home colors of the Monster High casketball team; Frankenstrike passes the ball over to Manny who slam duncks it earning points for the Monster High team in the friendly match with the boys from Ghoul Prep, Headmistress Bloodgood is seen talking to the Headmaster of Ghoul Prep; Nameli Stare a gorgon/cyclops cross-breed.  
"I am so glad you made Headmaster Nameli." Bloodgood says looking at the monster she meet in the last teacher confrence.  
"I as well!" Nameli says watching his students get the ball and earn another point for his school.  
"COME ON FRANKENSTRIKE!" Frankie shouts shocking the boy on the feild who gets knocked in the head with the ball knocking him to the floor.  
"Frankie..." Clawdeen says grabbing her friend pulling her down.  
"Was I loud?" Frankie asks rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Loud..." Draculaura says shaking her head.  
"Abbey does not understand, why does Ben not change?" Abbey asks looking at the ghouls watching the Casketball game.  
"He's trying to keep his secret a secret." Cleo says.  
"Abbey get's that ." Abbey says turning to see the clock tick down Ben/Frankenstrike has the ball in his hands, he passes it to Manny who runs it up court and into the net just as the buzer sounds ending the game in a tie.  
"Another Tie between our schools Bloodgood." Nameli says folding his arms over his chest.  
"It happens." Bloodgood says noticing the smile on one Normie/Transylian as he heads away from the court towards where he has been staying for the past 3 days; on the roof of Monster High followed by Frankie and her group of friends.

...

'I am so tired after that game.. who knew Casketball was harder then it seemed." Ben thinks to himself still in Frankenstrike's form as he climbs up the stairs to his home away from home not noticing the ghoulfriends have followed him.  
"Ghoul why we following Ben?" Cleo asks in a whisper.  
"He's been hanging out on the roof.. I want to know why." Frankie says as Frankenstrike turns a corner, the ghouls follow as see a pale green crystal-like house sitting on a flat bit of the castle roof as Frankenstrike walks up to it.  
"You need work." Frankenstrike says slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix, in a flash of green light standing in Frankenstrike's place was a crystal-like creature.  
"Diamondhead." the new form says.

_-Alien Bio, Diamondhead: Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head!-_

"Now then.. let's fix you up." Diamondhead says morphing his hands into the crystal house and spreading his crystal hands upwards and around the house making what was scratches in the house vanish and the glow to return as it was when Diamondhead first built the house; Diamondhead brings out his hands and stands to view his work, Diamondhead then slams his hand onto the Omnitrix and in a flash of red light Diamondhead was gone and standing in his place was Ben Tennyson.  
'That was CLAWSOME' Clawdeen thinks to herself as Ben sits on the roof with his legs crossed.  
"Grandpa Max, Gwen, Rook &amp; Kevin.. I hope your ok." Ben says to himself.  
'Who's Gwen?' the ghouls think at the same time.

-Meanwhile-

"So your a fan?" a shadowy figure asks a 10 year old kid with a red gauntlet on his wrist.  
"Yes.. and also a paying for your service Mr Hellscream." the kid says throwing a bag of money onto the table in front of the monster hunter.  
"What's your name kid?" Van Hellscream asks counting his money.  
"Albedo." Abledo says with an evil grin on his face.  
"I think you and I are going to get along very well." Van Hellscream says with an evil grin on his face.

-END-


	13. Chapter 13

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: I have the idea that in the Monster High Universe. The Normies and Monsters live in different worlds.. So I'm going with that!

**Chapter 13: Date?  
**

"Ghoul just ask him." Clawdeen says noticing the dreamy look in Frankie's eyes.  
"He'll say no." Frankie says hitting her head on the desk.  
"Who'll say no?" Frankenstrike/Ben asks looking at Clawdeen and Frankie.  
"Frankenstrike I'll need to talk to you later kay?" Clawdeen asks getting a nod from Frankenstrike.

-Later-

"What's up Clawdeen?" Ben asks.  
"Ask Frankie out on a date." Clawdeen says.  
"My ears must be broke.. cause I think I heard you sAY 'Ask Frankie out on a date.'" Ben says.  
"I did." Clawdeen says.  
"W-why.. she could have anyone why me?" Ben asks trying to get out the date between him and someone who does not like him.  
"She loves you." Clawdeen says.  
"She does?" Ben says/asks placing his hand over his chest.  
"Yeah so be the man and ask her or I'll tell everyone in the school your a normie spy Frankenstrike." Clawdeen says with an impish glint in her eye.  
"Thanks Clawdeen." Ben says giving Clawdeen a hug.  
"Go get your princess." Clawdeen says watching the boy jog off to find Frankie.

...

"Frankie!" Ben says running into the empty hallway still in his normie form.  
"Ben?" Frankie asks turning to see the green hoodie of the normie she has a huge crush on.  
"You should be Frankenstrike what if the school see's." Frankie says.  
"I don't care.. I just wanted to ask you something." Ben says with a smile on his face.  
"Kay." Frankie says getting lost in Ben's smile.  
"Me.. you date?" Ben asks.  
"Huh?" Frankie asks blinking out of her trance.  
"Date? Me and you?" Ben asks again.  
"YES!" Frankie shouts then slapping her hand across her mouth.  
"See you at 8?" Ben asks getting a nod from the giddy ghoul who still has her hand across her mouth, Ben smiles then walks outside.

-With the Ghoulfriends-

"Oh my Ra." Cleo says jumping up and down.  
"You and Ben.. who knew." Draculaura says smiling at the sight of an extactic Frankie.  
"Clawdeen and the rest of you." Frankie says folding her arms over her chest.  
"Hey just call us the date masters." The ghoulfriends say at the same time watching Frankie skip off towards her house.

-Frankie's house, Time; 4:30-

"I am so not ready." Frankie says diving into a pile of her clothes.  
"Frankie?" Venus asks walking into Frankie's room.  
"Venus how do I get ready for a date with a wonderful spook?" Frankie asks covering her head with a shirt.  
"Is it Frankenstrike?" Venus asks knowing the truth about Ben/Frankenstrike.  
"Yes." Frankie says.  
"Go with the lightning bolt dress." Venus says leaving Frankie's house.  
'You hurt Frankie normie and I'll hurt you.' Venus thinks to herself returning into Frankie's living room with the rest of the ghoul's Frankie invited to look after her pet.

-8:00-

The clock in Frankie's room dings sounding the time for her date with one Ben Tennyson, her hair sits in a small bun as her dress glows under the lamp from her desk.

'I hope I'm ok.' Frankie thinks to herself as she walks out into her room and into the hallway noticing Ben as not Frankenstrike but as himself, his green and black tux shines under the light.  
"Wow." Ben says with a smile.  
"Am I ok?" Frankie asks.  
"Beautiful." Ben says taking Frankie's hand in his.  
"Why are you not Frankenstrike?" Frankie asks.  
"Because It's a date with Ben not with Frankenstrike." Ben says  
"What about the ghoul's who don't know." Frankie says thinking about Venus and Robecca watching Watzit with the other ghoul's.  
"Venus and Robecca?" Ben asks.  
"Yeah.." Frankie says.  
"They know.. I saved Robecca as Upchuck and they saw me." Ben says.  
"Oh... so where are we going?" Frankie asks.  
"You'll see." Ben says linking his arm with Frankie's.

...

...

"Can I have a hint?" Frankie asks for the 20th time since they left her house.  
"Nope." Ben says with a slight smile leading Frankie towards a warehouse.  
"Why are we here?" Frankie asks as Ben pushes open the door with ease sitting in the warehouse was a green and black space-ship.  
"I call it the Tennyson 5." Ben says with a smile on his face.  
"Why 5?" Frankie asks.  
"Don't ask." Ben says pushing a button on the ship, from the middle of the ship a ramp appears in front of Ben and Frankie.  
"This is our date?" Frankie asks.  
"No.. up there." Ben says pointing towards the sky.  
"In the stars Frankie.. In the stars." Ben says climbing up the ramp followed by Frankie.  
"I thought you'd like to see what I see every year in my universe." Ben says sitting in a chair and activating a consol the ramp vanishes and the sound of engines firing sound in Frankie's ears as she sits next to Ben, the ship shoots off from the warehouse and up into the sky past the clouds and up in space.  
"Wow." Frankie says at the sight of her home planet spinning slowly around the sun.  
**"Orbit achieved."** the consol says as Ben slids out his chair and towards Frankie.  
"What do you think?" Ben asks.  
"Beautiful." Frankie says.  
"I'm glad I can show this to you." Ben says placing his hand in Frankie's.  
"I'm glad you brought me." Frankie says with a slight blush.  
"Frankie.." Ben says turning to look into Frankie's eyes.  
"Yes?" Frankie says/asks looking up at Ben with a small blush, Ben moves closer cupping his hand around Frankie's cheek.  
"Your beautiful." Ben says with a small blush on his face.  
"I am n..." is all Frankie says before Ben's lips are on her's.

-END-


	14. Chapter 14 (1 of 3)

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: Hey guys well Christmas is almost here, I hope you have a wonderful time. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter 14: Nightmares X10 (1 of 3)  
**

-Bellwood-

Malware and Vilgax are seen watching Albedo gain allies in the Monster's universe but also their worst foe; Ben Tennyson.

"Albedo will fail." Vilgax says walking away from the console.  
"I agree." Malware says watching Ben.  
"I'm sending another to that world... maybe." Vilgax says turning to look at Malware.  
"Me?" Malware asks.  
"You." Vilgax says with and evil glint in his eyes.  
"May I remind you Tennyson has bested me more then Albedo." Malware says.  
"Yes but can he best his dreams?" Vilgax asks pulling a vial of pure DNA from the computer behind him.  
"Where are you going with this?" Malware asks.  
"I am going to give you the DNA of an Nemuina.. just modified." Vilgax says throwing the vial of Nemuina DNA at Malware.  
"A dream fairy... why?" Malware asks.  
"No a Nightmare Goblin, I changed the DNA of the Nemuina to that of it's worst predator." Vilgax says.  
"You wish for me to bring Tennyson's nightmares alive?" Malware asks.  
"Yes." Vilgax says simply.  
"When do I leave?" Malware asks absorbing the DNA of the altered Nemuina.  
"Now." Vilgax says.

-Meanwhile-

"Yeah you better run, eh." Ben as Shocksquatch says fighting off another bully.

_-Alien Bio, Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch has the appearance of a thick, muscular Sasquatch-like alien. He has white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw.-_

"You ok, eh?" Shocksquatch asks the ghoul he saved, a pale shadowy girl that reminds him of the Boogie Man.  
"Why did you save me?" the girl asks.  
"Because I hate seeing bullies, eh." Shocksquatch says.  
"What's your name, eh?" Shocksquatch adds asking the ghoul girl.  
"Twyla." Twyla says fading into the shadows.  
"Wait, eh... ah dam, eh." Shocksquatch says placing his hand over his mouth to stop yawning, as the red light flashes leaving behind a very tired Ben Tennyson.  
'Classes and saving ghoul's from bullies can really take it out of me.' Ben thinks to himself slipping out of the hallway before the last bell. Ben make his way up to his home away from home and just flops down onto the chouch the ghoul's bought him.  
'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes.' Ben thinks with a stiffled yawn and with that he was out like a light.  
"Time to go to work." Malware says changing into a goblin version of himself and with a click of his new claw-like fingers he was away from the real world and into Ben's dream's.

-END-

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 14 (2 of 3)

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: Hey guys well Christmas is almost here, I hope you have a wonderful time. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter 14: Nightmares X10 (2 of 3)  
**

"Ghoul's I'm worried." Frankie says chewing on her bottom lip.  
"About?" Cleo asks.  
"Ben." Frankie says.  
"Your boofriend." Clawdeen says waving her fork at Frankie.  
"S-shut up." Frankie says with a small blush.  
"Look ghoul normies get colds, so it's normal for him to not be here today." Cleo says.  
"But 3 days?" Frankie asks looking at the ghoul's with a look of worry.  
"Ok ghoul we'll head up to see him." Clawdeen says chowing down on her lunch.  
'Ghoul has it bad.. who would have thought Frankie crushed on a normie.' Cleo thinks to herself.

-Meanwhile-

"Strange.. I have sensed this before but where is it coming from?" Twyla says to herself hiding in the shadow ontop of one of the spires of Monster High, the glow of the crystal house catches her eye and she appears in the shadows just in front of this house.  
'Strange.' Twyla thinks to herself as she looks over the smooth crystal house as sounds of snoring bring her out of her though, Twyla walks up to the window and see's a Normie sleeping on the chouch and a red short creature standing before him.  
'A N-normie.' Twyla thinks backing up into the shadows with a look of panic on her face, as the sound of monsters and many of them shock her as they closer.  
"Money is on Ben being asleep again." the fist female voice says.  
'Ben.. is that the normie's name?' Twyla thinks to herself.  
"Abbey's money is on a present for Frankie, Clawdeen." the second voice known as Abbey says.  
'Frankie as in Frankie Stien?' Twyla thinks as Frankie arrives with a big blush on her face.  
"Knock it off ghoul's." Frankie says walking towards the house.  
"WAIT!" Twyla shouts appearing before Frankie and the shocked ghoul's.  
"Twyla?" Frankie asks.  
"What you doing here?" Clawdeen asks  
"Your asking me? What are you doing here?" Twyla asks.  
"No point in keeping the secret now.. Ben is Frankenstrike." Frankie says.  
"You knew?" Twyla asks.  
"Yep." the ghouls before Twyla says at the same time.  
"Ghoul's.. what's that?" Clawdeen asks pointing towards the red short figure standing before a sleeping Ben.  
"I don't know.." Frankie says walking inside the house and giving Ben a kiss on the cheek.  
"Wait... someone tell me what's going on?" Twyla asks.  
"Ben is a Normie.. Frankie has a huge crush on him and everyone here knows." Clawdeen says.  
"Just like that?" Twyla asks.  
"Yep." the ghouls say again as Clawdeen tries to wake Ben.  
"That will not work." Twyla says noticing the sweat on the Normie's face and the evil grin on the red figure.  
"Hmm?" Clawdeen says sitting onto the floor.  
"I wonder.. Twyla can you get us inside Ben's dreams.. because I know who that is." Frankie says pointing to the red figure.  
"Sure but who is that?" Twyla asks.  
"Malware he's an old foe's of Ben's.. what Ben told me about his past." Frankie says noticing the glare's she was getting from her friend's.  
"Well if that is true then we could be in trouble if we enter the Normie's mind." Clawdeen says.  
"Look at him, he's fighting Malware on a unfair field." Frankie says looking at the shiviring form of Ben.  
"I-I'll help.. a friend helped me from some bullies, eh." Twyla says with a small smile on her face, Twyla places her fingers on Ben's forehead.  
"Grab onto my shoulders.. and hang on." Twyla adds as her vision, Clawdeen &amp; Frankie's blur at the same time.

-T.B.C-


	16. Chapter 14 (3 of 3)

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: Hey guys well Christmas is almost here, I hope you have a wonderful time. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter 14: Nightmares X10 (3 of 3)  
**

"Where are we?" Frankie asks as she was the first to wake in a strange world.  
"We are inside the Normie's dream world." Twyla says floating above a sleeping Clawdeen.  
"His name is Ben." Frankie says.  
"You called?" a short figure wrapped in a cloak of green says appearing before the two ghoul's  
"Ben?" Frankie asks the short figure.  
"I am Tennyson's dream half I am Ben 10, a ten year old version of Ben.. I am the one that came before." Ben 10 says.  
"Your Ben at age ten." Frankie asks.  
"Yes.. You are Frankie Stein my other half dreams about you a lot." Ben 10 says getting a blush from Frankie.  
"Why are you here?" Twyla asks.  
"I am here to guide you through Tennyson's dreams to save him from Malware he is keeping Tennyson inside his worse nightmare." Ben 10 says walking towards a doorway.  
"This will lead you to Ben's first guardian.. his first wall if you will." Ben 10 says fading into the dream scape.  
"We are trusting him?" Twyla asks watching Frankie carry Clawdeen through the door.  
'Who are you Ben?' Twyla thinks following the ghoul.

"Sixsix you really need some new moves!" a four armed creature says fighting a purple android.  
"**Llaf uoy tsep!**" the android known as Sixsix says charging at the four armed creature, in a flash of light 3 figures stand before Sixsix and the four armed creature.  
"**Neve eht gniyalp dleif.**" Sixsix says bringing out guns and pointing them towards the 3 figures.  
"You really think that will work?" the four armed creature says as Sixsix nods.  
"Duck." the four armed creature says as the figures duck, in a swift movement the four armed creature knocked his four fists into Sixsix sending him into a dream house.  
"And stay out of Bellwood." the four armed creature says turning to look at the 3 figures.  
"Who are you?" a girl who looks like the boggie man says.  
"Four Arms.. I am Tennyson's Emotion of Bravery. I face all fear with no worry for myself. So call me Bravery." Bravery says looking down at the 3 figures below him.  
"You are bravery?" a female vesion of Frankenstein says.  
"Purest form.. when Tennyson first change into me he was brash and rushed into things fists blazing." Bravery says folding his arms.  
"Why did Ben 10 send us here." the female Boogie man says.  
"You've seen the master.. then it's true." Bravery says looking towards the sky.  
"What?" the female Frankenstein says.  
"Malware." Bravery says slamming his fists into a building.  
"You are?" Bravery says turning to look at the 3 figures.  
"Frankie." Frankie the girl frankenstein says.  
"Twyla." Twyla the female boggie man says.  
"And sleeping furry?" Bravery asks.  
"Clawdeen." Frankie says.  
"Wait Frankie.. as in Frankie Stein?" Bravery asks.  
"Yes." Frankie says.  
"Wow.. I see it." Bravery says with a smile.  
"What?" Frankie asks with worry.  
"The beauty.. how Tennyson see's you a beautiful woman." Bravery says.  
"O-oh thanks Bravery." Frankie says with a blush.  
"You stop that.. your just normie filth.. and your just a.." Twyla says looking up at the hulking form of Bravery.  
"Freak?" Bravery asks getting a nod from Twyla.  
"Twyla.. he saved me." Frankie says.  
"And he'll leave you.. I've seen it happen." Twyla says.  
"I thought you'd be diffrent, eh?" Bravery says in a diffrent voice.  
"You?" Twyla asks.  
"No Tennyson.. the normie you hate so much." Bravery says turning back to his normal voice.  
"Why?" Twyla asks.  
"Tennyson will never, never harm your kind.." Bravery says placing his hand onto the building he punched, a doorway opens up to a plush field.  
"What's this?" Frankie asks.  
"The next wall.. 9 more you must pass to face Tennyson's worse fear." Bravery says shuddering.  
"I have questions." Twyla says.  
"You'll get them when Tennyson wakes up.. I promise." Bravery says watching the ghoul's walk through to the new relm.  
'You sure know how to pick them Tennyson.' Bravery thinks with a smile.

"Now where are we?" Twyla asks picking up a strange flower.  
"YAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice shouts as 100 figures all the same shape and size roll down the hill.  
"What the hell..." Frankie says noticing Clawdeen has started to wake.  
"You ok Clawdeen?" Twyla asks.  
"I guess.. we inside Ben now?" Clawdeen asks getting knocked over by the 100 copies.  
"Oops." the 100 copies say at the same time.  
"Who are you?" Frankie asks.  
"We are Ditto.. we are also Joy so call all Joy." the 100 Ditto's say at the same time with huge smiles on their face's.  
"Joy.. I don't get it." Clawdeen says.  
"They are 10 forms that Tennyson made to match his emotions." the 100 Ditto's say at the same time.  
"You two saw Bravery." the 100 Ditto's add pointing towards Twyla and Frankie.  
"I get it.. I guess." Clawdeen says as a huge frog creature knocks down all 100 Ditto's like bowling pin's.  
"Dr Animo." the 100 Ditto's say getting back to their feet.  
"The frog?" Twyla asks.  
"He make's animal mutations.. this is his new one." the 100 Ditto's say charging at Animo's frog thing.  
"Something that small can't make a dent in that creature." Twyla says watching the Ditto's swarm the frog thing and bring it down with ease.  
"I stand corrected." Twyla adds with a shocked look on her face.  
"Joy win's!" the 100 Ditto's say laughing.  
"It was nice to meet you Joy's but we have to help Tennyson." Frankie says watching the 100 Ditto's become one.  
"You want to save Tennyson?" Joy Prime says looking up at Frankie.  
"Yes.. I love him." Frankie says.  
"I agree.. very well." Joy Prime says placing his hand into the hillside and just like Bravery a doorway opened towards a underwater city.  
"Enter and tell Woe he should be more like me." Joy says watching the ghouls walk into the doorway with a huge smile.

A fish like creature is seen crying on his throne.

"Oh why me." the creature says between sobs.  
"Master Woe." another fish creature says swimming into the throne room.  
"Yes.. what is is?" Woe says between sobs.  
"Nothing.." the fish says swimming out the throne room as 3 figures appear before Woe.  
"Oh guests.. I love having guests." Woe says between sobs.  
"Who are you?" the first figure asks.  
"I am Ripjaws.. I am also Woe.. Sadness if you will." Woe says breaking into tears.  
"Why are your crying Woe?" the second figure asks.  
"I don't know." Woe says crying once again.  
"Great a sobbing fish." the 3rd figure says.  
"Sobbing fish..." Woe says smiling slightly.  
"I get it." Woe says with a huge grin on his face.  
"How did you do that Clawdeen?" the first figure asks.  
"Clawdeen.. Frankie and Twyla?" Woe asks pointing towards the girls before him.  
"Yes.. as Tennyson's emotion you must know us." Frankie says swimming towards Woe.  
"Yes.. I also know how it feel for the young ghoul of the shadows." Woe says as tears stream from his face.  
"You know?" Twyla asks.  
"I wish to also have friends but I am trapped here." Woe says sobbing.  
"Is that true Twyla?" Frankie asks.  
"Yes." Twyla says.  
"Well we will need to fix that ghoulfriend.. Me and Frankie will be your friends." Clawdeen says giving Twyla a hug.  
"Y-You sure?" Twyla asks.  
"Yes." Frankie and Clawdeen say hugging Twyla.  
"Aww friendship I love it." Woe says with a huge smile on his face.  
"You may enter the next wall.. Promise to stick together." Woe says opening a doorway to a library, he watches the ghouls walk through together.

"Where is that book." a short figure says hopping up to the 16th level of his personal library.  
"Hmm not here..." the figure sighs to himself as 3 flashes of light blind him, standing in his library were 3 girls.  
"Hey.." the figure says hopping down to the floor before them.  
"How did you get to Knowledge's relm?" Knowledge asks.  
"Woe sent us." the first girl says.  
"That sobbing fish.. I guess he saw something in you girls that I don't see now leave." Knowledge says hopping towards his desk.  
"Who are you?" the second girl asks.  
"I am Grey Matter Tennyson's Knowledge so that is my name." Knowledge states returning to his book on the desk.  
"Hmm intressting." the final girl says looking at Knowledge's book's.  
"Don't touch.. I just placed them in the correct order." Knowledge says looking up at the girl.  
"Intresting read." the first girl says noticing the book Knowledge was reading.  
"It is.. now leave." Knowledge says returning to his book.  
"You have fashion book?" the last girl asks taking books from his shelves.  
"AHHHH don't touch." Knowledge says.  
"Why do you have so many book?" the first girl asks.  
"Knowledge sorry for the pun." Knowledge says.  
"Pun.. oh your name." the second girl says.  
"Please leave.." Knowledge says rubbing his forehead.  
"Not untill we save Ben." the last girl says looking at Knowledge.  
"Leave Twyla, Frankie and Clawdeen." Knowledge says pointing towards the exit sign.  
"So you know our names.. so what." Twyla says.  
"You know I'll not leave with out Ben." Frankie says.  
"You have so many fashion books." Clawdeen says.  
"AGHHHHH!" Knowledge screams slamming his head into the book.  
"LEAVE!" Knowledge adds waving his hand over the book he was reading a doorway appears in the pages and the girls take it.  
'Finaly peace' Knowledge sighs mentaly not noticing one of his book were missing.

A crystal creature is seen looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh Vanity you are so beautiful." Vanity says to himself as 3 figures appear inside his trailer.  
"Oh who are you?" Vanity asks the figures not taking his eyes off his reflection.  
"Frankie." Frankie says looking at the crystal creature.  
"Twyla." Twyla says looking at the beauty products on the desk.  
"I'm Clawdeen." Clawdeen says taking the fashion book she took from Knowledge and sits on the chouch behind Vanity.  
"Your Diamondhead.. correct?" Frankie asks.  
"Correct.. but I am Vanity Tennyson's emotion that almost killed him years ago.. now I am just an after thought, a ghost emotion if you will." Vanity says looking at his beautiful shine in his reflection.  
"Can we pass on to the next one?" Twyla asks.  
"Sure darlings.. just leave the book you stole." Vanity says.  
"Clawdeen.." Frankie says looking at the ghoul with the book.  
"Fine." Clawdeen says placing the book onto the table.  
"Mirror Mirror open for me.. Open for Vanity." Vanity says a doorway appears in the mirror towards a castle ontop a hill, the girl ghouls leave Vanity to his reflection.

"MORE!" a short green figure shouts as he is fed more food.  
"MORE!" the figure shouts again getting fed again.  
"Now were are we?" a voice says.  
"Hmm.. ahhh Frankie, Twyla and Clawdeen." the short green figure says hopping off from his chair.  
"Upchuck?" Frankie asks.  
"Greed.. but yes I am Upchuck." Greed says wiping his mouth with a napkin which he eats after.  
"Ok.. can we pass on cause I think your another ghost emotion." Twyla says.  
"You are correct.. I am another Ghost emotion.. but as Greed I want something." Greed says.  
"What?" Frankie asks.  
"Just a feast that will end my hunger." Greed says turning to the empty table.  
"Your hungry?" Twyla asks.  
"Greed remember." Greed says shruging.  
"Well it is Ben's dream world so why don't you just create endless food." Frankie says.  
"I am stupid.. thank's Frankie." Greed says waving his hand over his chair; another doorway appears to a lush overgrown field, the ghouls step through and vanish.

"Were are we now?" Frankie asks as snoring catches her attention.  
"What the hell?" Twyla asks looking up towards a tree where a plant creater is seen laying his vines on.  
"Hello?" Clawdeen says/asks up towards the sleeping figure.  
"HEY!" Twyla shouts bringing the lazy plant creature down from the tree with a thud.  
"Oh what the hell man." the plant creature says yawning.  
"Who are you?" Frankie asks.  
"Wildvine or Lazy." Lazy says falling to the grass asleep again.  
"WAKE UP!" Frankie shouts.  
"I'm up chicky.. god you got some lungs." Lazy says.  
"Another ghost emotion?" Twyla asks.  
"Well yeah chicky what hero would Tennyson be if he slept through everything." Lazy says yawning.  
"Can you let us pass?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Sure." Lazy says waving his hand at the tree; in a flash of light another doorway appears and the ghouls rush through it leaving behind the Wildvine on the grass asleep.

Standing before a statue of himself was a tecno-organic.

'I feel proud of myself I do say so' the tecno-organic thinks as 3 flashes of light blind him.  
"Now what?" the first voice asks.  
"Hey stay away from my statue." the tecno-organic says.  
"Pride.." the second voice says.  
"Yeah I am Pride." Pride says folding his arms.  
"But what are you?" the fist voice asks.  
"Oh Upgrade." Pride says.  
"Can we pass?" the 3rd voice asks.  
"I guess just don't touch the statue." Pride says opening the doorway for the girl ghouls who rush in leaving behind a dirty statue.  
'NO!' Pride shouts mentaly.

"Calm down ladies.. their is a lot of Love to go around." Love says as 3 figures appear before him.  
"What's that smell?" the fist voice asks.  
"Welcome to Love's domain." Love says fluttering over to the girls.  
"Your what?" the second voice asks.  
"I am Stickfly.. or Love Tennyson does not focus on outer looks it is what they have in the inside that matters." Love says fluttering around the girls.  
"W-wow." Frankie says.  
"But you Frankie are a great match for Tennyson he loves you for who you are and how beautiful you are." Love says.  
'The Normie care's for her.. what is going on.' Twyla thinks to herslef as Love flutters down back to the two girl clones of Frankie.  
"My doorway is open." Love says turning his head towards a heart with a door on it.  
"Take care.. Rage is next and don't anger him.. he is close to Tennyson's fear.. Just stay safe." Love says watching Frankie and the girls leave.

"ARGGGGGGGGGG!" Rage screams slamming his hands into the floor of his house as he feels 3 figures appear in his domain.  
"Are you here to laugh at Rage?" Rage asks turning around, the ghouls notice Rage has no eyes on his head by eyes every were else.  
"Why would we laugh?" Frankie asks.  
"Your what?" Twyla asks.  
"I am Eye Guy.. Rage for Ben feels rage when he is in this form for the lack of eyes." Rage says growling.  
"I think your perfect as you are I bet you can sense everything around you." Frankie says.  
"I can.. I use sonar." Rage says looking at the broken floor.  
"Like bats?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Just like them." Rage says.  
"Can we pass.. can we save Tennyson?" Frankie asks.  
"You may." Rage says waving his hand at the broken floor below the ghouls feet, in a flash of light the ghouls are gone.. and on towards to face Ben's fear.

-Meanwhile-

"They are coming." a dark figure says with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Finaly I will be free of you Ben.. Malware will be free of Ben Tennyson." Malware says as the figure stepping from the shadows, his jet black hair sits covering his blood red eyes, the Omnitrix sits on his right wrist and his blue hoodie sits over his shoulders.  
'No... Not Neb...' Ben thinks mentaly before blacking out.

-T.B.C in Chapter 15: Fight for Ben-


	17. Chapter 15

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

A.N: Hey guys well Christmas is almost here, I hope you have a wonderful time. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter 15: Fight for Ben**

-Flashback-

"Ben?" a 10 year old girl asks her cousin who's been staring off into space.  
"You had that dream again kiddo?" a man in a red hawaiian shirt asks.  
"How can I not.. Malware stole Feedback from me.. my best alien form.. my friend.. I feel empty." Ben says looking down at the Omnitrix on his wrist.  
"Not only that but you've been screaming out 'No not Neb.' Who's Neb dweeb?" Gwen asks her cousin.  
"Ben?" the man in the hawaiian shirt asks.  
"Neb Ben get it... I feel like I'm the evil person now.. that's who Neb is.. he is me.. my greatest fear." Ben says leaving the RV.

-Flashback End-

"I'm suprised that Tennyson had you inside his mind young Neb." Malware says to the Anti Ben his greatest fear.  
"Meh.. I'm glad to be free from the prison Tennyson made." Neb says shrugging his shoulders.  
"I see that.. but why trap Tennyson inside the prison." Malware asks.  
"The fear he emits will free me from this form finally." Neb says with an evil smile on his demonic face.  
"Not your true form?" Malware asks.  
"No.. my form is that of Tennyson's fear of loss." Neb says leaving the prison of Fear with an evil look on his face.  
'Feedback.. oh this is good.' Malware thinks with an evil glint in his eye.

-Meanwhile-

"Ghoul's why are we back in that city where we started?" Clawdeen asks.  
"This is Bellwood." Ben 10 says appearing on a cloud.  
"Ben's home?" Frankie asks.  
"Correct Frankie.. Ben was 10 years old when he created his Fear persona.. Be warned Ghoul's Fear has many faces and his first face will make you doubt youself." Ben 10 says leaving in a flash of light.  
"I wonder what he ment by that?" Clawdeen asks as two hulking figures slam into the ground before them, in two flashes of light standing before the ghoul's was Ben dressed in a blue hoodie fighting Malware.  
"Girls.. Finally." Ben says sighing deeply.  
"How did you escape?" Clawdeen asks.  
"It does not matter help me fight Malware." Ben says dropping to his knees.  
'This feels wrong.' Twyla thinks to herself noticing Malware has not attacked Ben.  
"You want us to help.. Ben did Malware hit you on the head?" Clawdeen asks knowing Ben would never ask for help because he would not want anyone harmed.  
"Yes.. please." Ben says as his eye flash Red temporary and return to their normal green.  
"Wait.. Ben what is our names?" Twyla asks.  
"Frankie." Ben says pointing to Clawdeen.  
"Twyla." Ben adds pointing towards Frankie.  
"And Clawdeen.. now will you help me?" Ben says pointing towards Twyla.  
"Hmm how about no.. You fake." Twyla says.  
"Hehehehe.. Well I did try." Ben says changing into a diffrent person all together, his jet black hair sits covering his blood red eyes and his blue hoodie sits covered in blood.  
"What are you?" Frankie asks.  
"I am Neb, Fear or if I was not in this pitiful form I'd be known as Feedback." Neb says rolling up the sleeve on his right arm revealing a darker version of the Omnitrix.  
"How do you have Ben's Omnitrix?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Did Tennyson not tell you, I am created as a mirrior image of Ben right down to the Omnitrix." Neb says bringing his left hand up and in a blue flash of light Neb was gone and in his place was a hulking creature towering over the ghoul's.  
"NEGATIVE WAY BIG!" the new creature screams out.

_-Alien Bio, Way Big: Way Big is a tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like outgrowths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He has wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and has yellow eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck.-_

"I'll be glad to get rid of you monsters.. you know I wonder if Tennyson would cry at your passing." Negative Way Big says in Neb's voice as he brings his huge fist down into the ground.  
"Move." Frankie says pushing the ghouls and herself out the way of the fist which slams into the ground creating a hole with out end.  
"Fast little nat's" Negative Way Big says slamming his other fist into the ground creating no escape for the ghoul's.  
"You know this not ever my true form.. as soon as Tennyson's will is broken I'll be free." Negative Way Big says bringing back both his fists.  
"WAIT!" Twyla shouts stopping the Negative To'kustar.  
"How about I free you?" Twyla adds asking the hulking giant before them.  
"Dream eater.. you have no power to free me.. do you?" Negative Way Big asks.  
"I do.. my father as you know is the Boogie Man.. he gifted me the abilty to change dream's to my bidding." Twyla says watching the hulking giant change back into Neb.  
"I belive you.. but what is in it for you?" Neb asks.  
"Free Ben.. give him back to us and I'll give you your form back Fear." Twyla says bowing to the negative Ben.  
"Hmm..." Neb says spinning on the spot.  
"Ghoul what you thinking?" Clawdeen asks in a whisper.  
"We need him distracted." Twyla says noticing Frankie has somehow vanished into one of the many hole's created by Neb as Way Big.

"I should be out there crushing you hope Tennyson.. but No Mister 'I'm Fear and I do what I want' is starting to piss me off." Malware says watching over the form of Ben still tied up to the wall and still not moving.  
"W-why?" Ben asks in a whisper.  
"Neb I don't know you created him Tennyson.. Your greatest fear is yourself." Malware says with a hint of boredom.  
"Y-you don't work w-well with others." Ben says.  
"That is true Tennyson.. But Neb need's you alive.. your a power battery for him.. as long as your here Neb is unbeatable." Malware says.  
"That's all I needed to hear." a girls voice says from behind Malware as he slumps to the floor out cold.  
"F-Frankie." Ben says looking up the ghoul with the wrench in her hands.  
"I could not leave my friend." Frankie says.  
"F-Frankie... your more then my friend.. your my girl.." is all Ben says before he falls asleep.  
'What?' Frankie thinks with a small blush as she free's Ben from his prison.

-Meanwhile-

"YOUR STALLING GHOUL!" Neb screams at Twyla who has been muttering nonsence and dancing around Neb.  
"Are you the daughter of the Boogie Man?" Twyla asks as she stops dancing and looks at Neb.  
"No.. AGHHHH!" Neb screams out clutching his head in pain.  
"See.. now your trapped as that." Twyla says.  
"No.,.. my battery has been removed... where is the frankenstein monster?" Neb asks.  
"I don't know." Clawdeen says shrugging.  
"You... You've been stalling.. Smart." Neb says.  
"Meh... just making sure everyone has good dreams." Twyla says shrugging her shoulders.  
"Yes... but see I was lying when I said Feedback was my last form.. See way before Ben lost Feedback he put something else as Fear.. He put **ME!**" Neb says ripping his skin off in a horrific sight standing before the ghoul's was creature you would not want to mess with... a ghost with chains wrapped around his body floats above the shell of Neb.  
"**Monster's look on me and weep.. for I am Zs'Skayr!" **Zs'Skayr says cackling as a scythe appears in his claw like hands.  
"A ghost.. Ben is afraid of you?" Clawdeen asks.  
"**Ah Ben did not tell you.. When he was 10 way before Feedback I was his best alien.. Untill I gained a will of my own. See in the Omnitrix I was known as Ghostfreak but I never answered to that name, so when Ben tried to call me.. I'd refuse.**" Zs'Skayr says with an evil smile on his skull face.  
"**Then I escaped and put a plan together creating a world full of darkness by blotting out the sun.**" Zs'Skayr adds.  
"I guess Ben stopped you?" Twyla asks.  
"**That he did.. Time and time again Ben bested me.. after our last fight he created me to become Fear only to be replaiced by Feedback.. but I would not go down easy.. I struck a deal and together we became Neb a image of Ben that could and will take over the mind after Ben's will is broken.. That is if you ghoul's did not interfere with my plans.**" Zs'Skayr says watching Ben come out the castle in Frankie's arms.  
"Frankie.. Ghoulfriend your were cutting it close." Clawdeen says.  
"**See I can't beat girls how can I ever best Ben.**" Zs'Skayr says floating back to his castle of Fear.  
"What about Malware?" Twyla asks.  
"**TRASH!**" Fear's voice comes from inside the castle, a red figure is thrown at the girls feet.  
"Twyla.. can we lave now?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Yes.. Hang on." Twyla says placing her hands on Malware taking him with the ghouls out of Ben's dream world and back into the real world once again. 

-END-

So many twist's.. HEHEHE.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Zs'Skayr is free! **

Only for now.

**Huh? **

Your here to to the Q &amp; A next chapter so people send your questions to Zs'Skayr and me.. and we will do our best to answer.

**R &amp; R You know you want to.. Or face my wrath. **

You got bested by girls you have no wrath.

**Shut up!**


	18. Chapter 16

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

**Chapter 16: Tennyson's Family  
**

Three flashes of light scare some crows from their roost as three figures step from the light and look up at the school with a look of worry.

'Ben.. I hope your here.' the fist figure thinks pulling a DNA mask from their backpack and placing it on their face followed by the other two, gone was the forms that stood before now stands three figures that looks like slime creatures.

=Flashback to earlier that day in a diffrent universe=

"Hmm I don't get it." a man dressed in a ripped shirt with oil on the sleeves.  
"Ben saved Bellwood but ended up in another world.. how hard is that to understand Kevin." a blue creature says looking over the console.  
"Just not normal." Kevin E. Levin says folding his arms.  
"Ben's been in this world for 4 days.. we also heard that Albedo has went missing from Galvin Prime.. all signs point towards Vilgax and Malware." the blue creature says slamming his fists into the console.  
"Calm down Rook.. Ben's fine.. but if your worried Gwen can teleport us there.. Gwen's been working on a location spell and now she's got Ben's signature." Kevin says placing his hands on the Revonnahgander's shoulder.  
"Y-yes we leave soon." Rook says leaving the console room to get ready.  
'Ben.. you better be safe.' Kevin thinks to himself leaving the room following the Revonnahgander.

=Flashback end=

"_You know I can't belive Ben got sent to a world full of_ Monsters."Kevin says through the mental link thanks to Gwen.  
"_We are the monsters in this world.. Ben's energy is all over this_ school."Gwen says watching the monsters of the school go about their day.  
"Hey newbies." a gruff voice says appearing before the dissguised humans.  
"Your in our way.. Move now." Rook says looking at the Monster that has blocked their path.  
"You have to pay to get past." the monster says cracking his knuckles.  
"_Rook don't do anything_ stupid." Gwen says through the mental link.  
"I would advise you to move.. before I am forced to hurt you." Rook says earning a mocking laugh from the monster.  
"Pipsqueak I wonder how your blood looks. I bet it's as green as your slimey skin." the monster says raising his fists only to be stopped by a furry hand.  
"You know it's not picking on people smaller then you, eh." the voice says punching the monster in the back of his head.  
"_Ben._" the group of disguised humans say through the mental link with a slight smile.  
"Who are you?" the monster asks struggling to get back to his feet.  
"Shocksquatch, eh." Shocksquatch says punching the monster square in his ugly mug.

_-Alien Bio, Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch has the appearance of a thick, muscular Sasquatch-like alien. He has white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw.-_

"You ok,eh?" Shocksquatch asks the Monster's before him.  
"Shocksquatch." a woman's voice says running up into Shocksquatch's arms.  
"Hey Frankie." Shocksquatch says with a smile on his face.  
"_Frankie.. who's she." _Gwen asks through the mental link that she shares with Rook and Kevin._  
_"Who did you save now Shocksquatch?" Frankie asks.  
"Don't know, eh.. Who are you, eh?" Shocksquatch asks the monsters before him, one of them reaches up towards their face and takes off a mask.. standing in the monster's place was a Normie with long brown hair.  
"Hi dweeb." the girl says.  
"Gwen?" Shocksquatch asks falling down onto his knees.  
"Don't forget us Tennyson." a now unmasked man says flicking his jet black hair out of his eyes.  
"Kevin?" Shocksquatch asks.  
"And me.. Ben." the last unmasked figure says as his blue fur stands matted and unkept.  
"Rook..." Shocksquatch says as the flash of red light returns Ben back to normal.  
"Ben who are they?" Frankie asks.  
"Frankie meet my friend's Kevin and Rook.. and meet my cousin Gwendolyn also known as Gwen Tennyson." Ben says with tears running down his face.  
"Hello." Frankie says politly.  
"Hi." Kevin says simply.  
"Oh.. umm guys and Gwen this is Frankie... my girlfriend." Ben says as Frankie waves with a huge smile on her face.

Three thuds are heard through out the Monster school.

"Well that could have gone better.. well lets take them to my house." Ben says activating the Omnitrix and in a flash of green light standing in Ben's place was Four Arms who picks up the unconscious Normie's and carries them away.

-END-


	19. Chapter 17

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

**Chapter 17: Truth will out  
**

"Explain slowly." Kevin says laying back into the couch in the house made from pure Taydenite.  
"Well I've been here for 4 days.. well 5 now.. Since I came here I saved Frankie and her friends and earned a nightmare from Malware who brought out Neb by the way it was Zs'Skayr and Feedback. After that me and Frankie kinda got together." Ben says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It's good to see you dweeb." Gwen says with a smile.  
"I missed you to cuz." Ben says with a smile before turning to look at Rook.  
"Ben.. You should have not jumped into the portal with out thinking." Rook says.  
"It was me or Bellwood." Ben says simply.  
"Wait.. back up." Frankie says folding her arms over her chest.  
"I am sorry Ms Stein.. Ben was fighing an old foe and created a portal to your universe. As you know Ben is not from this universe he jumped into the created portal as one of his Ultimate forms and closed it from the inside sending Ben to this world." Rook says rubbing his chin.  
"Your here by a mistake?" Frankie asks.  
"I'd do it again in a heart beat." Ben says leaving the house.  
'Wow Tennyson.' Kevin thinks shocked.  
'Ben cares for Frankie.' Gwen thinks to herself.

"You fool." Albedo screams at the monster hunter.  
"I am a fool? To trap a monster you must think like a monster.. that is how we will strike the school." Hellscream says working on a crossbow.  
"Guuhhh your more annoying then Tennyson." Albedo says.  
"Is he your brother?" Hellscream asks looking up from the crossbow.  
"Hardly.. he's a fool like you Hellscream." Albedo says folding his arms.  
"Your but a child." Hellscream says placing his unfinished crossbow ontoo the table.  
"A child with powers you have never seen.. I would love to pound you into the ground on which you stand Hellscream but I need your assitance." Albedo says annoyed.  
"You talk like those monster freaks at the school." Hellscream says returning to his crossbow.  
"Hellscream I want you to finish your crossbow now.. or I'll send you to the moon." Albedo says growling.  
"It's done.. and child.. I make the threats." Hellscream says placing the finished crossbow in his pack which he puts on his shoulder.  
'For now.' Albedo thinks to himself.

"You guys have to return to Bellwood.. but not you Rook." Ben says.  
"I get it.. we are your heavy hitters and Rook's mind has not been in the game since you left." Kevin says.  
"On the nose Kev.. Gwen tell Grandpa I miss him... tell Mum and Dad I'll be back soon." Ben says.  
"I will dweeb.. keep him out of trouble Frankie." Gwen says with a smile.  
"Don't worry.. He's in good hands." Frankie says watching Ben's cousin and Kevin walk though a purple portal and vanish in a flash.  
"Rook how do you feel about going to Monster School?" Ben asks the Revonnahgander with a smile on his face.

-END-


	20. Chapter 18

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

**Chapter 18: Revonnahgander's Crush **

"Why do I have to wear this?" Rook asks wearing a baggy hoodie with the hood up and a pair of jeans.  
"You want to blend in." Ben as Frankenstrike says.  
"Yeah like Ben." Frankie says hugging her boofriend tightly.  
"I guess.." Rook says sighing missing his armor and weapon.  
"Meow, Hey Frankie and friends." a girls voice says walking up behind the group.  
"Toralei.. what do you want?" Frankie asks turning to look at the feline female.  
"Who's the beefcake?" Toralei asks pointing towards Frankenstrike.  
"Frankenstrike boyfriend of Frankie." Frankenstrike says folding his arms over his chest.  
"Meow and the call me catty." Toralei says annoyed as she catches a look at the monster in the hoodie.  
"That's Rook." Frankie says simply.  
"Hello." Rook says simply not looking at the feline female.  
"Yeah... bye." Toralei says walking away.

-Later at the Dinner Hall-

"Ghoul's who's the new guy with Frankie and Ben?" Clawdeen asks watching Ben, the unknown Monster and Frankie walk up to the table and sit with plates full of food.  
"Hello." Draculaura says waving towards the unknown monster who waves back keeping his hood up.  
"Rook you can lose the hood." Ben says biting into a burger; the boy known as Rook takes the hood off, the first thing the ghouls at the table see is his calm orange eyes,then his pointed ears.  
"Hello." Rook says.  
"You look like Toralei." Cleo says.  
"Meow my ears are burning." Toralei says walking up to the table and sits next to Cleo.  
"Rook right?" Toralei adds asking.  
"Yes Toralei." Rook says nodding.  
"You kinda look like me." Toralei adds running her fingers through her hair.  
"I noticed... please excuse me." Rook says leaving the table.  
"What's up with him?" Toralei asks.  
"He's shy." Frankie says simply.  
'And cute.' Toralei thinks to herself with a smile.  
'Wow.' Rook thinks to himself with a hand over his heart hiding behind the closed door of the dinner hall.

-END-

HEHEHE Yep I ship Rook and Toralei or Roralei as I call them.. Fuzzy love for the win.


	21. Chapter 19

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

**Chapter 19: Ghoul's Gift**

"You know Toralei.. you've been a great help." Rook says trying to hide his blush on his face.  
"I know." Toralei says swaying her hips as she walks.  
"Where's your friends?" Rook asks.  
"I don't have a lot of friends cause I'm mean." Toralei says.  
"Your not mean to me." Rook says smiling.  
"I am though.. I hated Frankie for a while.. but I'm trying to make up for my mistakes." Toralei says lowering her head in shame.  
"I can understand that." Rook says.  
"I've apologised to Frankie and her friends so many times.. but they have not accepted my apology yet, I hope they do." Toralei says.  
"I forgive you." Rook says.  
"Thanks." Toralei says looking at Frankie and Frankenstrike together.  
"They are nice together?" Rook says/ask Toralei.  
"Yes.. I wish I had someone like that." Toralei says watching the ghoul and spook leave hand in hand.  
"Maybe you will." Rook says placing his hand on Toralei's shoulder.  
"Maybe.." Toralei says.

-Line Brake-

"I'm getting tired of the Omnitrix being busted." Ben says holding Frankie in his arms.  
"I don't mind. Your cute in any form." Frankie says kissing Ben on his cheek.  
"Do you think Ghoulia can fix it?" Ben asks.  
"Maybe.." Frankie says with a sigh.  
"I'm just thinking Frankie.. cause the Omnitrix could have timed out in front of Toralei." Ben says holding Frankie's hand in his.  
"It didn't though." Frankie says.  
"It could have." Ben says.  
"Ben.. I don't care.. your perfect the way you are." Frankie says hugging Ben tightly.  
"I care Frankie.. cause I found you, the most beautiful ghoul ever and I don't want to lose you." Ben says.  
"Because of you being a normie?" Frankie asks getting a nod from Ben.  
"Think about it Frankie.. I'd become normal in front of Toralei then I'd be doomed." Ben says sighing into his hands.  
"I understand." Frankie says.  
"Can you get Ghoulia to meet me at my house.. bring the others as well." Ben says kissing Frankie's cheek, then leaves running towards his house.  
'Ben..' Frankie thinks rubbing her cheek where he kissed.

-Line Brake-

"So Ben asked us here.. why?" Cleo asks.  
"He's worried about turning Normal in front of Toralei so he's going to get Ghoulia to fix the Omnitrix." Frankie says.  
"I get that." Twyla says simply.  
_"Ghuuu." _Ghoulia says appearing in the doorway with a toolbox and pair of googles on her head.  
"Cool look." Venus says laying on the couch.  
_"Uwhnn." _Ghoulia says shrughing her shoulders.  
'I hope this works Ben.' Frankie thinks to herself watching Ghoulia set up her tools as Clawdeen, Draculaura, Robecca &amp; Abbey appear in the house.  
"Why is Abbey here?" Abbey asks.  
"Ben asked us to come." Robecca says watching the boy in question appear in the room.  
"Hey Robecca." Ben says sitting in front of Ghoulia.  
_"Nuhhh."_ Ghoulia says pointing to the Omnitrix.  
"I guess your ready?" Ben asks getting a nod from the zombie girl, Ben places his arm onto the table as Ghoulia looks at it in wonder.  
"Try and not blow us up." Ben says watching Ghoulia take the faceplate off the Omnitrix with ease.  
'Wow.' Frankie thinks looking at all the wire's and technology inside the Omnitrix.  
"It's complex." Cleo says.  
"I know." Ben says watching Ghoulia pull down the googles on her head as a sign of 'It's go time!'  
"Abbey is bored." Abbey says taking a wrench out from Ghoulia's tool box.  
'Abbey please don't do anything stupid.' Frankie thinks watching Ghoulia fix the Omnitrix.  
"Bored." Abbey says throwing the wrench up in the air.  
"Abbey!" Draculaura says annoyed watching the Yeti girl throw the wrench into the air.  
"Abbey is being careful." Abbey says trying to catch the wrench and failing.  
"Oops." Abbey adds watching the wrench hit the Omnitrix's faceplate.  
"ABBEY!" the ghouls and Ben shout at the same time as a huge flash of green light blinds everyone in the room.

...

...

"Abbey's head." Abbey groans rubbing her head.  
"Vat happened?" Robbeca asks in a russian accsent.  
"I don't know, eh." Twyla says.  
"Wow ghouls.. I feel all trippy." Venus says.  
"Listen here, Draculaura hate's not knowing what happened, and right now Draculaura is MAD." Draculaura says in a gruff voice.  
"What is going on?" Clawdeen asks annoyed as the green light dies down, standing before Abbey, Ben and Frankie were 5 forms from the Omnitrix; Rath/Draculaura, Venus/Wildvine, Twyla/Shocksquatch, Robbeca/Clockwork and Clawdeen/FourArms.  
"Whoops." Abbey says simply.

-END-


	22. Chapter 20 (1 of 4)

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

**Chapter: 20 Freakhouse (1 of 4)  
**

-Bellwood-

"Albedo respond!" Vilgax says to the screen contected to the Monster High universe.  
"The b-b-boy will not respond M-m-master Vilgax." a blue crab creature stutters looking up at the figure that had took down 16 world by himself.  
"Psychobos don't speak to me unless I say so." Vilgax says sneering down at Psychobos.  
"I h-h-have an idea." Psychobos says with an evil smirk on his face.  
"The Nemetrix?" Vilgax asks.  
"T-t-the very same." Psychobos says pulling another knock of of the Omnitrix from his brain.  
"A good place to store worsless tech." Vilgax says.  
"W-w-worthless? My Nemetrix is b-b-brilliant." Psychobos says placing the Nemetrix into the hands of Vilgax.  
"Doctor and I use the term loosely.. You have failed with this device time and time again.. why would I want it?" Vilgax asks.  
"N-n-not you M-m-master.. Albedo's ally." Psychobos says.  
"Now that is a good idea." Vilgax says with an evil glint in his eyes.

-Monster High Universe-

"DRACULAURA IS MAD." Draculaura/Rath shouts pounding a tombstone into the ground.  
'This is so bad.' Frankie thinks looking over at Ben who's put a cloak over himself.  
"Ghoul's lets just relax." Venus/Wildvine says in a layed back tone.  
"I hope this will vork." Robbeca/Clockwork says folding her arms over her chest.  
"I'm just glad I got a normal form." Clawdeen/Four Arms says.  
"You saying we are not normal, eh?" Twyla/Shocksquatch asks.  
"You and Clawdeen got normal forms.. same with Venus but when she sneezed an entire forest grew over night." Ben says.  
"I don't mind Ben." Venusvine says with a smile on her face.  
"DRACATH CARE'S." Dracath shouts pounding her fist together.  
"Fusion names.. really?" Frankie asks.  
"Why not." Robbecawork says with a happy tone.  
"Your acting like you want to be stuck in fusion forms." Claw-Arms says annoyed.  
"Your mind's are acting well." Ben says.  
"You saying we got more then one mind, eh?" Twylasquatch asks.  
"Alien mind and Monster mind." Ben says simply srugging his shoulders.  
"Listen here Ben Tennyson, Dracath want's to pound you untill you nothing but a smear in her boot's." Dracath says.  
"Understood." Ben says simply rembering what Frankie told him after the fusion.

=Flashback=

"Oh my Ghoul." Frankie says shocked.  
'Oops.' Ben thinks as the ghouls look at their new forms.  
"YOU!" Dracath shouts pointing at Abbey.  
"Calm down Draculuara." Frankie says getting a glare from the new fusion creature.  
"YOU CALM DOWN FRANKIE STIEN." Dracath shouts pointing her claw at Frankie.  
"You know I'm glad it happened." Frankie says.  
"Really?" Ben asks.  
"In a couple of day's Monster High will be able to go to the Normie world." Frankie says with a smile.  
"Oh?" Ben asks.  
"Yep.. maybe we'd come in contact with Bellwood." Frankie says putting her finger to her lips.  
"Maybe.. I'd look into it." Ben says looking at the girl ghoul fusions.  
'I hope so.' Ben thinks with a hint of worry.

=Flashback end=

"So this house?" Ben asks.  
"It's called the Freakhouse." Frankie says looking up at an empty hill.  
"And it acts as a doorway to the Normie's world?" Ben asks.  
"Yep.. simple as." Frankie says coming to a full stop at the empty hillside.  
"It only appears now?" Ben asks.  
"At a special time.. only at a howling moon." Frankie says at the moon comes out from the clouds, and in front of Ben and the ghouls a odd run down building appears in front of their eyes.  
"I can't believe my eyes." Ben says looking at the building with the sign of one he knows; Mister Smoothy.  
"Ben.. meet the Freakhouse." Frankie says.  
"Frankie.. meet the 23 Mister Smoothy." Ben says walking into the shop.  
'Mister Smoothy?' Frankie thinks following Ben into the building followed by the fusion ghouls.  
"Professor?" Ben says asking the empty smoothie joint.  
"Ben it's been empty since the first time it came here." Frankie says just as a four-armed humanoid alien dressed in gold with goggles on his eyes walk into the light.  
"Ah Ben 10." the alien says pulling the googles up to his head.  
"Ladies... this is Professor Hokestar.. the owner of the first and only inter-dimensional Mr Smoothy, also know as Mister Smoothie's number 23." Ben says shaking hands with the four armed alien.  
"Charmed." Hokestar says bowing.  
"But it's been empty." Frankie says shocked.  
"I hide from your kind." Hokestar says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Why?" Frankie asks.  
"I usely deal with aliens." Hokestar says.  
"If you come back Hokestar I can show my friends and Frankie the wonders of Smoothies.. but we need to go to Bellwood." Ben says.  
"Understood." Hokestar says before heading into the back room, a strange grinding sound and a flash blind the ghouls in the shop.  
"Bellwood." Hokestar says with a smile on his face.  
"Thanks Hokestar." Ben says steping from the 23 Mister Smoothie followed by the girl ghouls.  
"Ladies.. welcome to Bellwood." Ben says watching the shocked faces of the girls looking on at the town of Bellwood.  
"Welcome back Ben." a white figure says walking past the group with a bow.  
"Hey." Ben says with a smile.  
'They are not scared by us?' Frankie thinks looking at a girl and her mother across the road waving at Frankie.  
"Hokestar stay here please?" Ben asks getting a nod from the alien who walks back into his shop.

"Mommie that's Ben." the girl says.  
"That it is.. with some friends." the mother says with a smile.  
"Can we say hi?" the girl asks getting a nod from her mother, they walk over to Ben at girl ghouls.

"Hi." the girl says with a small smile.  
"Hello." Ben says kneeling down to the kid.  
"Your a hero?" the child asks getting a nod from Ben.  
"Your friends?" the girl asks.  
"They are shy.. because they come from another world where they are hunted by humans." Ben says watching the girl walk over to the group of girls.

"Hello." the girl says with a smile.  
"H-hello.. my name's F-frankie." Frankie says looking down at the girl.  
"Don't worry.. Ben will save your world and you can live with humans in peace." the girl says hugging Frankie's leg.  
"Bye Ben.. Bye Frankie." the girl says running back to her mother.  
"Ben this world is... beautiful." Frankie says wiping a tear from her eye.  
"I know.. lets go." Ben says taking Frankie's hand in his.

-END-


	23. Chapter 20 (2 of 4)

Ultimate Friend!

Once again I have dove into my mind to bring out a crossover between Monster High and Ben 10! I hope you enjoy seeing hyper evolved alien because I'm giving Ben the abilty to do so! Maybe some SLASH and as always I don't own anything!

**Chapter: 20 Freakhouse (2 of 4)  
**

Ben and the girl ghouls walk around Bellwood with smiles on their face's and smoothie's in their hands.  
"I got to admit... Smoothie's are good." Frankie says.  
"Told you." Ben says throwing the empty smoothie in the bin.  
"Where are we going?" Frankie asks.  
"Plumber's HQ." Ben says with a smile.  
"Listen here Ben Tennyson, Dracath really hates waiting." Dracath says annoyed.  
"I know but we are close." Ben says walking towards a building with the sign: Max Plumber's on the front.  
"This is it?" Claw-Arms asks.  
"Yep come in." Ben says walking into the shop followed by the girl ghouls.  
"Welcome to Max Plumber's how can we help?" a man wearing a red shirt asks with his back turned to the people who walked in.  
"Well I'd like a code 10." Ben says watching the man drop the box that was in his hands and turn slowly.  
"BEN!" the man shouts hugging Ben tightly.  
"Who's that?" Frankie asks walking up next to Ben.  
"Frankie, girls meet Grandpa Max." Ben says watching the girls jaws drop.  
"Who's your friends?" Max asks.  
"Later.. Code X.1!" Ben says simply.  
"Alright." Max says reaching under the table and flicking a switch, from the ground a elevator appears in the middle of the room.  
"Call Azmuth Grandpa." Ben says pushing the girls into the elevator and joining them in the trip down to the lower floors.

...

DING, the elevator sounds after the long trip.

"Ladies.. welcome to Plumber's HQ." Ben says stepping out into the giant building under the small Plumber's shop.  
"Wow." Frankie says simply.  
"Nice." Ben says sliding his hand into Frankie's as two familiar faces appear; Kevin and Gwen.  
"Welcome back Dweeb." Gwen says.  
"Tennyson." Kevin says simply.  
"Another Code X.1?" Gwen asks noticing the fusion ghouls.  
"Yeah." Ben says simply as a flash of green light blinds the group standing on a girls shoulder was a small frog creature with a long beard.  
"Tennyson." the forg says hopping up and flicking Ben in his nose.  
"I know." Ben says as the frog looks over the Omnitrix.  
"You've been tampering with it again." the frog says annoyed.  
"Excuse me." Frankie says rasing her hand.  
"Yes?" the frog says looking at Frankie.  
"It was not Ben's fault.. It was a friend of mine.. She was palying about with a wrench and tadahh." Frankie says waving at the fusion ghouls.  
"Very well." the frog says annoyed.  
"Scan for fusion DNA." the frog adds.  
**"Fusion DNA found, would you like to fix?" **The Omnitrix says.  
"Begin." the frog says watching the beam of light his the fusion ghouls and fix the DNA.  
"Also Unlock form X-10!" the frog says.  
**"Unlocked form; Alien X AKA Celestialsapien." **The Omnitrix beeps unlocking the locked form.  
"Why?" Ben asks.  
"You may need it." the frog says simply watching the beam die down, standing before Ben was the ghoul's back to their normal selfs.  
"Who are you?" Clawdeen asks.  
"Azmuth.. creator of the Omnitrix. Unlock M.C, Code Azmuth 1." Azmuth says vanishing in a flash of green light with the girl.  
**"Master Control Unlocked! 1,000,912 Alien forms unlocked." **the Omnitrix says.  
'1,000,912 alien's.. wow.' Frankie thinks watching Ben smile at not the Omnitrix but at her.  
"You guy's ready to go back?" Ben asks.  
"Yeah." the group say at the same time.

-Meanwhile-

_**"Omnitrix energy found: Bellwood." **_the computer on board a ship says to a happy evil overlord.  
"Good.. beware Ben Tennyson.. Vilgax will have his revenge." Vilgax says laughing evily.

-END-


End file.
